Dios me ayuda
by dakoda
Summary: Murders, abductions and theft, Oh my! Rated M for later chapters but those young wipper snappers are ok to read the first 2 or so, please review and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

DIOS ME AYUDA

**NCIS HQ WASHINGTON DC  
BULL PEN  
0730 ZULU**

"Jethro? I need to see you ASAP please," Director Jenny Sheppard called from the landing just out side of the MTAC control room.

"In a minuet director!" he bellowed back from his desk in the bull pen.

"No, NOW Jethro!" she ordered and watched as he sighed and started to make his way up the stairs.

Ziva looked up as her boss took the stairs towards MTAC two at a time, just like the many times before, she would watch him, she could picture his thigh and tight stomach muscles clenching and releasing with every step he took, she watched as his strong masculine hand gripped the metal railing and the flexing of his fore arm as he propelled him self forward, she couldn't help but imagine his rough, calloused and skilled hands doing something else, something to her, suddenly she snapped back to reality and realised that the object of her fantasies had stopped half way up the stairs and was looking directly at her, his intense ice blue gaze bringing the familiar burning sensation of desire and want that was slowly building in her lower abdomen, braking contact first she looked back at her desk and groaned, _'He's my boss and I am not in Israel, I am not alowed to have these feelings for him,' _she thought. Being an Agent in America was different then being an Officer in Mossad, their was no stupid rule about sleeping with ones partner, in fact it was embraced, you didn't know what country you would be sent too for your next mission, or if you would even survive, we classed it as more of a comfort thing, a bit of stress relief before a life or death situation, and every one new that once you joined Mossad they became family, your only family, not a family of happily ever afters or a family with chubby babies, but one of pain, scars, nightmares, suicide bombings and terrorist attacks, she sighed, _'I guess it will just have to be you and me as a family in my dreams, my love.' _But little did she know that Gibbs was having similar thoughts of his own about a petite exotic assassin beauty, he filed the still frame picture of her blushed filled face in his mind and continued on up to MTAC.

"Where is the boss Zee-vah?" Tony questioned as he walked into the bull pen.

"Up in MTAC with Director Sheppard!" she groaned again, she realized she was doing that a lot lately, she noticed that Tony was staring at her, _'Oh please don't make me have to listen to another one of his, 'guess what happened to me last night,' speeches, every time he talks about one of his dates its like he is driving another nail into my heart, a constant reminder of who I want but can't have.' _She sighed, _'Gibbs.'_

"Aren't you going to ask me why I want to know where Gibbs is?" Tony said excitedly.

"Nope!" she stated as she move her fingers across the key board trying to look busy.

"Well since your practically begging me to know why, I'll tell you, I have a date with that blond little number down in accounts and I need to leave early so I can get ready for tonight!" he said proudly.

"I don't remember a blond in accounts is she new Tony? And whats her name?" Ziva asked trying to look interested as she glanced at her boisterous partner.

"Yeah she started 2 days ago and her name is Katrina, Katerina? Or was it Kitty? Any way she is perrrrrrfect," he purred out, "I can't remember her name but I won't ever forget her huge ti......"

"Gear up!" yelled Gibbs as he trotted down the stairs from MTAC, leaning over his chair he typed some commands into his computer and brought up an image of two Navel Officers. McGee, DiNozzo and Ziva gathered around the large TV and waited for their boss to explain their next investigation, when he was finished, Gibbs himself turned to look at the screen but found himself standing painfully close to the very women, that every night for the last two years, had been haunting his dreams. Her sent of sandal wood and exotic spices invaded his senses making it hard for him to concentrate, he watched as she brought her hand up, gathered her long silky black curly hair, and draped it over one shoulder, unintentionally exposing her long slender, golden tanned neck to him, he had to stifle a groan as he licked his lips and watched as the pulsating vein called out to him, _'taste me, bite me, kiss me',_ it teased over and over again, slowly he lowered his mouth, **'Ding', **the sound of the elevator brought him out of his reverie, he cleared his throat, checked to make sure no one had noticed and when it looked to be clear he continued on with the briefing.

When he spoke his voice was harsh and had a bite to it, but at that moment he didn't care, he was frustrated and extremely turned on and he had no way of relieving the, 'tention', "Lieutenant Crowley and Ensign Hilton were murdered approximately 2 hours ago, they were found lying at the side of the road just out side of the Norfolk Navy Base after the local Police Department received an anonymous call, both bodies were bound, gagged and with what looks to be an execution style bullet wound to the side of their heads," he paused and sighed, "the vehicle that the saliors were driving in was stolen, the truck a two and a half ton Deuce was carrying $75,000.00 worth of weapons. Another deuce was supposed to accompany this vehicle with the ammunition for the weapons that were on the first truck but they had engine trouble and will now follow at a later date, they have been ordered to wait for our autherisation before that truck is allowed to leave base, Director Sheppard wants this case classed as top priority and we are not resting until we uncover the missing goods and capture our murderer."

He went to his desk, picked up the phone and called Abbey about getting any information she could from the annomous phone call, he then gathered his badge and gun from his draw and started to walk towards the elevator, he stopped and turned to face his subordinates when he realized they wern't following, "Do you need a special invitation?" he barked before walking into the now open lift, turning to face the bull pen he watched in amusement as Tony, Ziva and McGee scurried around their desks grabbing their own fire arms, bags and badges, Gibbs allowed a slight smirk to pull at his lips as he watched McGee race around the corner of the bull pen first, just before Tony grasped Tim's shoulder bag.

"Oh no you don't probie!" Tony bellowed and pulled McGee back throwing him off balance, sending him to the floor and taking the lead himself.

"Tony!" Tim yelled, DiNozzo didn't get far before McGee stuck out his hand and grabbed Tony around the ankle tripping him to the ground, before the two could get up Ziva bounded over and around the tangled mess of limbs with every poise and grace of a lioness and climbed into the elevator that Gibbs was now holding to stop the doors from closing.

"Todah," Ziva mumbled as she attached her weapon to her hip.

Not wanting to open his mouth and regret saying something stupid he just nodded dumbly, focusing his attention back to the two males on the team still squabbling on the floor he poked his head out and addressed them both, "when your done playing grab ass, Ziva and I will meet you in the garage, if your not down their when we leave you can drive the 4 hours to the crime scene in the back of Ducky's truck!" and with that he let the lift doors close. "Why do I feel like I am running a child minding centre and not a Major Crimes team?" He mumbled more to himself then to Ziva but when she replied it brought a smile to his face.

"That is why I prefer older men, they don't act like children," she stated but when she realized what she had said her face flushed pink and she stumbled on trying to cover her mistake, "Well I mean, take, take, take Tony for example, yes? He is 35, yet he acts 5, and then their is McGee, well McGee is McGee, ahhh, I think I will shut up now," she mumbled as she dropped her head and let her hair fall across her face to mask the now darker shade of colouring gracing her cheeks, he opened his mouth to respond but the dinging of the lift yet again reminded him that it was inappropriate, so he faced the lift doors and closed his mouth.

_'So she likes older men huh?' _Gibbs thought, after that little Revelation he new that no matter what happened today, there was going to be nothing that would wipe the smile from his face.

When the lift doors finally opened at ground level, Ziva and Gibbs were greeted with 2 sweating and heavily breathing men, "What . . . . . . took . . . . . . you so . . . . . . long . . . . . boss?" Tony panted out as he stretched out a stitch in his side. '_Hang on a second what is that?_ _Is Ziva blushing? That's something new, we have known her for 2 years and yet we haven't seen her blush before, and it's something that I'll have to investigate further, I wonder what happened in the elevator that would have caused that!'_ Tony thought as looked at Gibbs and realised that he was smiling, it wasn't a fully fledged smile but one that carried a little more enthusiasm then his normal run of the mill smirks, _'yep something happened in that elevator!'_

"How in the Devil did you get down here so fast?" asked Ziva once she had composed her self.

"That's . . . . . Hell . . . . . not Devil . . . . . Ziva!. . . . . and we took. . . . . . the stairs," McGee huffed out as they made their way to the car, he never noticed the blush Ziva carried as he was too busy trying to get some very much needed oxygen into his deprived lungs.

McGee and Tony sat in the back while Ziva sat in the passenger seat and Gibbs drove, "So boss was that a 4 hour Ducky drive or a 4 hour Gibbs styled Daytona 500?" asked Tony as he pulled out his cell phone to play tetras.

"Ducky drive!" Gibbs stated as he heard the tell tale sound of beeps and buzzes that told them that Tony was playing one of his usual games. Gibbs looked at Ziva, he smirked when she held up five fingers, and he remembered their conversation in the elevator about him acting like he was five years old.

"Why not Rallying Tony?" asked McGee.

"Ahh my young padawan, now if it were Ziva driving then yes, she does have a thing for off road racing, but at least Gibbs can stay on the asphalt, there fore the Daytona 500 is better suited for him!" smirked Tony.

"So we'll be there in say, three hours and fifteen minuets!" McGee pipped up as he gripped the door handle to stop him from sliding off the slick leather seat.

"Nope giving the speed the boss is driving at I'd say two hours and forty-five minuets tops!" Tony stated as he looked at the speedometer on the car. Tony looked at McGee with a big grin on his face, "Bet you $100.00." _'This will be like taking candy from a chubby little baby!' _chuckled Tony.

"Your on!" agreed McGee and he shook Tony's hand.

Gibbs and Ziva shared another look, he rolled his eyes and she just smiled in return, "You do realize that Ziva will be driving half of the way there DiNozzo, McGee!" he said gruffly.

"Well in that case probie, it looks as though we might be going cross country after all soooooo," Tony said as he looked at the younger agent, "I change my time to two hours." There was a long pause, "probie aren't you going to change your bet?"

"I was trying to decide weather or not to choose two hours and fifteen minuets or that we will be involved in an car accident!" McGee scratched his head in a thinking manner.

"Ohhh, you do have a valid point, who knows what we will hit with the crazy ninja chick behind the wheel. . . . ," Tony didn't get to finish.

"DiNozzo, McGee, if you both don't shut up I'll dump you at the side of the road and you can walk to the crime scene and I'll make a bet with Ziva that it will take you 13 hours and 15 minuets to get there!"

"Sorry boss," they replied simultainiously, they quickly made their new bets and settled in for the rough journey.

**30MINUETS OUT OF NORFOLK NAVY BASE  
HAMPTON BLVD  
1015 ZULU**

Two hours and twenty-five minuets later they pulled up at the crime scene, the Military Police had put up road blocks in both directions and so the traffic in both lanes were backing up.

Stepping out of their car the NCIS team started to pull out the equipment needed, "Where going to have to make this quick and thorough, by the looks of things I don't think we are going to get much of a say as to how long we get to keep this road closed," he stated as he pointed at 4 cops from the local Police Department and 6 Military MP's that were starting to get into a heated argument over road closure and jurisdictions, Gibbs headed over to see if he could get any information from them.

"So who one the bet?" Ziva asked.

"No one but I was closest, I said two hours while McGee said that we would have an accident!" Ziva gave McGee a murderous look and stepped into his personal space.

"I-I-I, It's, well you see, I-I-I," McGee started but managed to force out, "Please don't kill me!" he put his hands up in a defencive manner, "I'm sorry." _'Please don't let her kill me with a paper clip like she always threatens Tony with, just make it quick and as painless as possible,' _McGee thought as he started to hyperventilate,

"Settle down McGee, I wont kill you!" Ziva said innocently as she took a step back.

"You wont?" he questioned as he got his breating under control. _'Oh god, I'm sweating so much some ones going to think I have a glandular problem!'_

"Of course I wont, there are to many witnesses! Yes?" she smiled sweetly at him and walked off to get a closer look at the victims and McGee stared at her in shock.

"Give up McGurkle, she's only pulling your leg, and here carry this!" Tony grumbled as he loaded McGee up like a pack horse! _'No wonder Gibbs lets her do some of the interrogations, I thought McGee was going to wet his pants and that was with just a look!' _He chuckled.

As they walked over to the two dead marines Gibbs made his way over to them, "Ducky is still a while behind us but we need to clear the scene as we have held up the traffic for long enough, McGee, photo's and sketches, DiNozzo, bag and tag, Ziva I want you to check the bodies and let me know if you know of any terrorist groups that might kill like this and get in contact with your, 'contacts', find out anything you possibly can, and get all the information you can on the type of vehicle and weapons that were stolen," they all nodded and went to their expected jobs.

A short time later Gibbs was standing near the car and was watching his three subordinates work. Tony was annoying McGee as per usual by finding some way to obstruct the view of the photo every time McGee snapped a picture, leaving the quarreling duo he set his eyes on Ziva, she was crouching over the 2 dead bodies, her shirt had slowly risen up her back as every time she stretched to look at something it got caught in her NCIS jacket and the waist of her black boot leg pants had slipped down due to the pull of the material at the knees, thus exposing the beautiful contours of her lower back. _'I wonder what it would feel like to run my rough calloused fingers over her golden silky skin, feeling the tiny ripples of her muscles contracting under my fingers,' _he groaned, _'I have to stop this obsession, for starters I'm to old for her, although I now know that she does like older men, but I'm to involved with work, but so is she! I've been ordered to do things in my past that I'm not proud of, but then again so was Ziva, then there are things that no human should ever have to see at any time in their life, and Ziva has too, I've lost to many loved ones and I don't want to loose any more, Shannon, Kelly, but then again so has Ziva, Ari, Talli and her Ima, Ahhh, I think I need to stop talking my self out of this as all I'm doing is pointing out how perfectly matched we are!_

"TONY!" yelled McGee snapping Gibbs out of his musings. Sighing he wondered back over to the group and clipped both of the younger male Agents over the back of their heads and reminded them that they should act like the mature Special Agents that they are supposed to be. _'God damn kids' _he thought as he kept an eye on them and made sure they got everything that was needed.

One hour later the bodies were finally being loaded into the back of Ducky's truck, "Ducky?" asked Gibbs.

"Well the time of death was 5 hours ago, no bruises on the bodies only the single gun shot wound to the temple, the executioner was standing right beside the victims as he took each shot, but I don't think I'll get anything else from the autopsy as it's all pretty straight forward!" and with that Ducky left making the 4 hour drive back to headquarters.

The car trip home was quiet except for Ziva calling her contacts she had started with the FBI, CIA and ATF, Tony was sure she had contacts in the whole alphabet, but when that brought up no leads she started to contact her friends in France, Russia and Israel. It ended up being another short and frantic trip back to HQ and they even beat Ducky home considering he had left an hour prior to the team, no thanks to the suicidal driving of the Daytona Duo, as Tony had decided to call them, but only after he found out that Ziva could in fact keep the car on the road.

**NCIS HQ WASHINGTON DC  
BULL PEN  
1600 ZULU**

"So what did we find out?" Gibbs asked as they all sat around looking at the TV in the bull pen, "McGee you first!"

"Yes boss, well I found two different types of tyre tracks in the dirt at the scene, Ziva and I tracked one set back to the missing military vehicle while the other set is still unknown although Abbey might have some information on that by now," he flicked through some of the photographs that he had downloaded and was showing the group in the bull pen.

"Not much evidence was found at the crime scene boss, I picked up 4 cigarette buts, three of which I think are going to be pretty useless but Abbey was still going to test for DNA and fingerprints, when I was doing my perimeter check I came across a standard Beretta it was approximately 13 meters in the bush from where our two saliors bodies were lying," Tony stated as he then showed his photo's on the big screen TV.

"Abbey, tell me you have something?" Gibbs asked.

"Well with the photo that McGee gave me of the tyre tracks I can tell you for certain that they we're not made from a popular make, which is a good thing as they are not used on any of the new model sedans and hatch backs either, the tyres are in fact called run flats!" She started.

"Run flats?" asked a confused Ziva.

"Yeah it means that if they get a flat tyre they can still drive for approximately 50 miles and due to a case that we did 6 years ago I know for a fact that you have to order them in, so I sent out an alert to all the tyre manufactures and tyre sellers within a 300 mile circumference for anyone that has ordered run flats in the last 8 months, but we wont hear back from any of them until tomorrow. I also picked up a partial finger print on one of the cigarettes that Tony found and it is now running through AFIS and some other channels, now if and I mean if we get any results back it could take a while. Sorry Tony but I couldn't test for DNA on three of the specimens you gave me as they were to contaminated from being squashed into the ground, the fourth is still on the machine though. I have tested the type of cigarettes and they are Roley's which means no manufacturer, so then my next step was to test the tobacco that was used and I found that it comes from a company called Dubek," Abbey said.

"Dubek? But they are Israli" mumbled Ziva, "That brand has to be ordered and imported in, I will ring and find out if any tobacco has been ordered and sent to Washington," she jogged over to her desk and made the phone call.

Abbey continued on while they waited for Ziva, "The only body fluid or blood I picked up from the material that was used as gags and bindings were all from the victims, that's about it Gibbs, that is until my babies are finished!"

"Thats alright Abbs!" he replied, "Ziva?" he questioned as she sat back down.

"They are checking their records and they will get back to us when they have some answers. Now the military truck that was stolen was on it's way to Little Creek and is called the M-35 2 1/2 ton, 6x6 cargo truck, or the Deuce, the vehicle is an early 1980 model but it did have it's compulsory upgrade in the mid 1990's! The CR number on the vehicle is 80 CR 307 MT, this particular vehicle had never been issued with a number plate! None of my contacts here or over seas are aware of any possible Arms deals for buying or selling in the area so far but they are keeping an eye out for us! Weapons that were being transported by the truck was, 4 FIM-92 Stinger anti air craft missiles, a crate of Vehicle mounted M2 50 Caliber machine guns, two crates of Mk 141 Mod 0 hand grenades or 'Flash Bangs', as we call them in Mossad, 1 crate of M40A1's and M40A3 Sniper rifles and last but not least a HMMWV mounted BGM-71 Tow! So enough weapons to start their own terrorist group if they don't already belong to one!"

Gibbs sighed, "At least they didn't get their hands on the ammunition at the same time, Ducky tell me you have something?"

"Sorry Jethro, like I said before at the crime scene, its a very straight forward autopsy. There were no wounds around their wrists or ankles where they were bound so they didn't try too hard to get away, or, they never had a chance to even try, the cause of death was a single gun shot to the head where it entered at close range entering the Temporal Lobe sliced through part of the insular cortex and embedded itself in the Cingulate Gyrus, death would have been instantaneous!" Ducky stated as he brought up pictures on the screen in the bull pen.

"Abbey any clues on the type of weapon used yet?" Gibbs asked.

"Well my bullet diagnostics came back stating that the two slugs that Ducky pulled from both the victims all came from the same gun, a standard issued Beretta M9 9 mm pistol, which I later confirmed with it's serial numbers belonged to Lieutenant Crowley, one of the deceased sailors and no finger prints other then the owners were found! I also found some small black particals from both of the bullets and it turned out to be cotton, so I think the reason that our saliors didn't put up much of a fight is because they had been wearing black cotton bags over their heads, so they didn't see it coming. Oh and I did pick up some traces of cornstarch and talcum powder from the weapon and around the gags, ankles and wrists of the victims, which is commonly used as powder in medical gloves" she replied, "It looks as though this was a previously thought out plan."

"Was any cotton bags retrieved from the crime scene?" asked Ziva.

"No I did a 40 meter radius and there was nothing like that at all," replied Tony.

"Have you been able to trace the anonymous phone call yet for us?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes it came from a disposable cell, the phone call only lasted 45 seconds and I reversed the transmission signal and traced it back to the area where the call was made and it came from the crime scene, only the one phone call has ever been made from that phone, I tried ringing it and all I got was a, 'this number is no longer in service'," she said the last bit with a posh voice, "I'll replay the phone conversation for you now," Abbey bounded over to McGee's computer and brought the conversation over the speakers.

_"911, please state your emergency!"_

_"2 dead sailors, 30 minuets west of Norfolk on Hampton Blvd,"_

_"2 police units are on the way to that location sir, can I have your name and a contact number please?"_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"That's all the information that was given before he hung up, sorry boss!" Abbey murmured.

"He is Palestinian!" Ziva stated, "and he sounds familiar."

"Ahhh, excuse me I have a delivery for Ziva David?" someone called from behind the gathered group.

"It's Da-veed!" Tony sounded out.

"Oh ok, just ahh sign here miss," stated the nervous delivery boy as he saw the pictures of the 2 dead sailors on the screen, "Thank you," he mumbled as he made a quick dash back into the open lift, the rest of the team gathered around Ziva as she unwrapped the small box sized parcel.

Ziva opened the blue velvet box and pulled out large gold ring, it contained one large diamond in the centre with amethyst, sapphires and emeralds surrounding it, "Ohhhh, that's beautifull Ziva," stated Abbey as she took it from Ziva's now mildly shaking hands.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" She yelled as she grabbed a tissue and snatched it back just before she tossed it across the room, by now she had the attention of everyone in the bull pen including the director who was currently in the process of descending the stairs to get a sit rep on their current case, she rushed to Ziva's side.

"Sheesh Ziva it's just a ring, no need to throw it!" grumbled Abbey. _'Tony's right crazy ninja chick!" _

"You don't understand Abbey, he has found me!" Ziva dropped heavily into her chair and placed her forehead on the desk.

"Why don't you explain it to us so we will understand Ziva!" stated Jenny Sheppard as she placed a comforting arm around her friend.

"Kamal, Ali, Khalil!" she grounded out through clenched teeth and with those three little words Jenny's face also paled and Tony offered her his own chair that he quickly wheeled around beside Ziva's.

"Shit!" she mumbled as she too dropped heavily on the chair.

"What? Will someone please fill us in!" barked an irritated Gibbs as Ducky quickly assessed and checked over the women that were showing signs of mild shock.

Ziva sighed, "It started in 2004, my mission with Mossad was to track, hunt and assassinate El-Mohummad Khalil, he was a senior member of the Palestinian Islamist Group Hamas and was organizing an attack on American soil, an American and myself tracked him to the Al-Zahera district of southern Damascus, Syria, he had just left one of his meetings and was walking to his car, I was on my way to intercept the target when my phone started to ring, it is compulsory to answer it in case of a change of plans etc, any way I stopped to answer it when the car that El-Mohummad Khalil had just started, exploded, the explosion and flames was so intense that what was left of the body was charred almost beyond recognition, in the report that I had later read claimed that they had even found teeth and bone fragments up on the roof of the second story buildings that towered over the destroyed Pajero SUV, three by standers were injured, I was one of them, I was thrown with so much force I landed on the bonnet of a car 8 meters from where I was previously standing, I smashed the front windshield before rolling up over the roof, bouncing off it and landing on the ground. Witnesses claimed that they had seen me pressing a button on a black box right before the explosion, what they failed to understand or state was that I was only answering my ringing cell phone, my partner Jenny," she looked at the directer and they held each others hand, "then pulled our car up in front of where I was lying on the ground, helped me in, and drove me to our safe house were she attended my wounds."

"Ziva ended up with a right broken wrist, elbow and cracked, broken or fractured ribs, right dislocated shoulder, right knee and hip, sprained knee and a twisted ankle, not to mention the severe lacerations on her torso and shoulders, It took me 12 hours just to pull all the glass and metal shrapnel out of her body, another 6 just to stitch her up," Jenny stated as she rubbed her friends back in a calming manner. "I couldn't take her to the hospital and we had no pain relief at all so we called the Mossad headquarters to ask for further instructions and we then had to wait in hiding for 10 hours before they could send the chopper to evacuate us!" the group looked at them in shock.

"And that is why you can not touch that ring," stressed Ziva.

When they all looked at Ziva and Jenny with confused expressions on their faces the Director now understood why and explained, "The body was to damaged for a formal identification, they were finding tissue matter on cars that were parked 10 meters away and that ring was the only thing left that his family could truly identify him with, and since then his brother Kamal Ali Khalil has had a vendetta out for Ziva even though Mossad claimed that it was not their doing. Some even claimed that it was his own subordinates that had had enough of his dominative ways as he was making things worse rather then for the better, and still to this day, no department or agency has ever claimed responsibility."

"That is why I recognised the voice from the 911 call, it is Kamal Ali Khalil!"

"Do you think that the 2 dead sailors and the missing truck with weapons could be a rouse just to get to you?" asked Gibbs.

She nodded, "he would have to get me out in the open and confirm that it is me first, which due to the ring, I can only assume he did that already this morning at the crime scene, and in the process he got himself a bonus of $75,000.00 dollars worth of weapons."

"Do you think that the rest of us could be in trouble and what about the Directer?" asked McGee getting worried.

"No, none of you are in danger, he only wants revenge and that starts and ends with me, Jenny is not in danger either as we changed her appearance to blend in with the Syrian population, he wouldn't know who she was." There was a few minuets of silence.

"Ziva dear are you going to be alright?" asked Ducky as they all looked at her, she had turned pale and her hands had started to shake again.

Her only reply was, "Dios me ayuda!"

TBC

'Dios me ayuda' is Spanish for God help me!

Please let me know how this is going and if It is worth continuing on with, your reviews are greatly appreciated, but I know I'm not a very good writer as some deleted reviews to my other stories have stated before, so please be kind. ;o)


	2. Chapter 2

**HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE**

Not much technical babble in this chapter, it's more of an over view of the relationship Gibbs has with each of his team members and especially his Golden Goddess Ziva

Thanks to those people who sent in reviews your support and help was fantastic. I hope chapter 2 lives up to chapter 1 so please enjoy and don't forget to review! :o)

**NCIS HEADQUARTERS WASHINGTON DC  
BULL PEN  
2100 ZULU**

Gibbs looked down at the bull pen from the landing out side of MTAC, after the revelation 4 hours ago that someone was after Ziva everyone was now in a sombre mood. Ducky, the surrogate grandfather of the team had gone back to autopsy to go over his report to make sure he hadn't missed anything. Abbey, their eccentric goth had left soon after and was holed up in her lab waiting for some much needed results.

Gibbs turned his attention over to his senior field agent, shook his head and sighed, he knew that he was quite hard on the younger agent but he was also damn proud of him. Tony was good at what he did and that's why he pushed him that little bit further. He often thought that if he had ever had a son he would have wanted him to be like Tony, not the skirt chasing part, but the strong willed man that would surrender his own life for another in a heart beat. He sighed again, but right now all he wanted to do was to clip him over the back of the head as he was currently hiding behind an A4 ring binder tossing small scrunched up balls of paper at McGee and then when he complained Tony would stand up and look around as if it had come from someone behind him even though the rest of the bull pen was empty. Then in the typical McGee fashion he would send Tony a scowl before turning his attention back to his computer screen.

Then this brought him to McGee, the baby of the group, yes he was older then Ziva but that didn't stop them from playing their typical younger sibling tricks on him. He is a good agent too, smart and tends to loose him nearly every time he opens his mouth to speak, but is also on his way to leadership, not yet, but soon.

His gaze wandered over to his exotic rose, she was young, yes, but when you looked in to the iris of her eyes they were aged well beyond their years. He found her standing by the large window that over looked the Navy yard and the city lights of Washington DC. Her head was leaning gently against the smooth glass, her eyes were open but at the same time were unseeing, she was obviously deep in thought. He watched as she brought a shaky hand up and delicately traced the golden Star of David that was resting between the valley of her breasts. Her hand slowly left the Jewish star and her comely fingers then traced a path up her chest and around to her back, stopping at their desired location she started to massage the tight knotted muscles in her neck and shoulders.

_'How can she bring out feelings in me that I haven't felt since Shannon, and what makes it harder to understand is that she can do it all just with simple body movements,' _He thought. Oh how he wished that he had the rights to go down there and work the strain out of her tired and tension filled muscles with his own skillful hands. With out realizing what he was doing, Gibbs' hands had taken up a death grip on the rail that he was leaning on, the tips of his fingers starting to turn a bluish white.

"Gibbs?" he heard from a far off distance but he was too caught up in his pondering to obey the call. _'Dear God is she trying to kill me! I wonder if she learnt that during Mossad training, death by heart attack,' _he tilted his head to the side to get a better view and watched as Ziva spread her long slender legs apart and bent over to touch her toes, this time stretching out her lower back and thigh muscles. The sight of her firm behind causing his heart to beat faster, he could feel the familiar desire of want pulsating and throbbing towards his groin.

"Jethro!" the owner of the voice called with such force that it snapped him back to reality.

Whipping his head around he answered in what sounded like a strangled cat call, "What?"

"Are you all right?" The directer asked as she tried to pry Gibbs' now blue fingers from the railing. _'I should probably call ducky, he's unresponsive, incoherent, gripping the railing so tight that his fingers have lost all blood circulation and he looks to be in agony!'_

He cleared his throat, "Ahh, just fine why?" he asked as he let go of the railing and maneuvered his jacket to cover his little marine that was now standing at full attention due to Ziva's sexercise, ahh that's exercise routine. _'Thank god jenny didn't notice but I need to get out of here and lower my heart rate or my little man will be making an appearance for the rest of the night!"_

"Well I have been calling you for a while now and you didn't answer, are you sure your ok? You look like your in pain, are you?"

_'Yes a lot of pain, chest pain and another type of pain that is currently tenting my pants,' h_e thought but actually said, "No, no pain I just need a moment alone," not wanting to explain further, he made his way to the roof of the NCIS headquarters building.

When he exited the stairs he noticed that it had just started to snow. Soft, delicate flakes of ice were slowly peppering the landscape. They only ever really got 2-3 days of it but this year they were told to expect more. He normally hated this time of year, not because of the cold or snow, but because it was Christmas. He would quite often find himself down with his boat, flipping through the photo's of past memories and wallowing in self pity, after he was done blaming himself he would then drink until he drifted off in to a numbness, dreamless sleep.

Occasionally Ducky would come around and keep him company for a few hours before having to head home to take care of his mother. But on nights like this he quite often found himself quietly looking out over the twinkling lights of Washington. This year though, he new that it would be different, this year he was determined to spend it with someone, someone he could give his heart fully too, someone who had been broken just as much as him, and that someone was Ziva.

Taking a few deep breaths, he readjusted his clothing and made his way back down stairs. When he arrived in the bull pen he noticed Ducky, Jenny and Abbey were talking to McGee, Ziva and Tony, "Oh hey boss man, I got the results back from BESS," she decided to explain when she saw that she had already lost them, "BESS is a Base Excision Sequencing Scanner, it was the machine that was doing the DNA analysis on the undamaged cigarette filter that Tony had found! If you look at the screen you can see the results for your self, it shows a simple sequence of normal and mutated DNA strands. I looked in to Kamal Ali Khalil's old files from his family Doctor, and going back 7 years ago he was ordered by the courts to perform a paturnity test to see if he had fathered a child, anyway this DNA that we have is a 98% match to what they had reported in their results, so we can definitely link him to the crime scene."

"Good work Abs," Gibbs replied as he kissed her on the top of her head.

Ziva's phone started to ring and he watched as she answered it.

"Officer David!" she said.

"Shalom Ziva, Mah shlomcha."

"Shalom, Lo kol-kach tov," there was a pregnant pause, "who is this?"

"Your at the office late aren't we?" asked a familiar voice not giving her an answer to her question.

"Kamal," she grounded out, gaining the attention of her team mates. Gibbs signaled for McGee to start the phone trace.

"Yes, I knew my gift would give me away, but I couldn't help it, I thought it was a little extreme sending you the only thing that I had left of my brother, but I know I wont need it once I have you, Shalom Ziva!" and with that Kamal Ali Khalil ended the call.

"Sorry boss it wasn't long enough to get an exact location, all I can tell you is that he is within 300 miles of washington DC," McGee stated.

"What did he say?" asked the Directer as they all looked at the her.

"He was making sure that I had received his gift, he sent the ring claiming that he wont need it any more to remind him of his brother because soon he will have me!" there was a few minuets of silence before Gibbs spoke up.

"Ok look, I know that this morning I said that we wouldn't be leaving until we had found the weapons and captured our murderer but due to unforeseen circumstances, I think it would be best to go home for the night. He knows that Ziva works here and is still here so he must have some type of surveillance on the Navy yard. Ziva you wont be going back to your apartment, you'll be staying with me!" he held up his hand when Ziva opened her mouth to protest. "I know your a big girl, and we all know that you are capable of looking after yourself, but just humor me ok?" Gibbs stated and she nodded her head in defeat. _'This is going to be hard, but she needs protecting at the moment!' _he tried to convince himself that it was just for her safety but no matter how many times he thought about it, he was really trying to protect himself from loosing someone else that he had fallen in love with.

"I want everyone to take their weapons home and keep them on you at all times just in case, Abs I want you to stay with McGee," she also opened her mouth to object but Gibbs shut her up with a stare, "I also know that you are capable of taking care of yourself, but you don't have a weapon, so just do this for me, ok?" he sighed, _'Women, can't live with them, can't live without them!' _he thought to himself.

"What time do you want us back in tomorrow boss?" asked McGee as he and Tony started to shut down their computer screens and gather their belongings.

"0700," he said to the group in front of him, he then turned to the Directer, "you should probably get some more security guards on duty and get them to do hourly sweeps of the area just until we catch this bastard, and get the mail room to double check all large package's that come through before sending them up to the departments, I don't want to arrive tomorrow to a ticking package sitting on my desk!"

"No," Ziva stated, "they will need to double check all mail."

"You don't mean all the mail do you Ziva? That's a little extreme don't you think?" Joked Tony.

"A Mossad Officer was assassinated when he used his mobile phone, it exploded in his hand as he went to talk into it, his cell phone was small enough to fit in the palm of his hand!" she replied with a sigh.

"You have got to be kidding me! An exploding mobile phone, haa, your just pulling our leg......" He didn't get a chance to finish as before anyone could respond Ziva had Tony pinned stomach down on his desk with his hand pulled tight behind his back and her K-bar knife poised at his throat.

"I'm sorry Ziva, I'm so sorry, but please let me go now as you are hurting me," he begged as he squeezed his eyes shut in pain, slowly she released her grip and made her way back to her desk, the others stepping aside to give her room as she passed.

"I'm sorry too Tony but you need to learn when it is appropriate for sarcasm and jokes, as this time was not one of them. I am also sorry about the knife but due this issue with Kamal, my Mossad training has kicked back in, and I should never have pulled a weapon on a friend and partner," she stated as she gathered her bag, switched off her computer and desk lamp.

"It just seems a bit unreal, sorry to say that Ziva, but its not something that happens every day, you know? Bombings and that sort of thing!" McGee said nervously.

"Not here it doesn't, but at home in Israel it does, did you know that in the last 4 years I have lost 22 friends and family members, all from bombings or Hammas?" she asked.

"No we didn't but techniqually you don't talk that much about yourself, or your family for that matter, and I didn't mean anything by what I had said before!" Tony apologised.

"I know Tony, your country is just very lucky," she sighed and decided it was time to tell them a little about herself, something she had only ever revealed to Gibbs, a hero as she had once called him, it started out as a slip of the tongue, a simple mistake, but now she saw him as just that, a hero, her hero.

"I think I am ready to share some of my past with you all now, I have tried to keep this part of my life away from you as growing up in Israel wasn't an easy one, and it was my burden and my burden only to carry, but I hope telling you about this will explain my reaction to you before Tony." She took a deep breath, gathered her strength and continued, "my ima, sorry my mother was killed when the building she was in was bombed during an air attack, she was helping women and children that had already been involved in a bombing at the local hospital. My other sister Talli along with 6 of our friends died 14 months later when a suicide bomber walked into a shopping centre, she was buying her school graduation dress, she was sixteen. Avashi Borak my best friend in Mossad, was abducted, tortured for information, decapitated, his head was then sent via express post, to me! My brother Ari," she sighed, "lets not go there."

"Then I lost 5 aunts, 3 uncles and 7 cousins when a gift at my cousins wedding exploded, her and her husband of 2 hours were among the dead, apparently it was claimed that Hammas had tried to assassinate my father, but he wasn't even at the celebration. Then their was Elijah Kaleem the Mossad Officer I told you about before, his cell phone was a bomb that had been manufactured by Hammas. He died when he answered a call, I was the one that had called him, he was my," she paused as a single tear rolled down her cheek, "my fiance, please excuse me," she didn't wait for an answer as she fled to the elevators, when the doors had closed shut behind her she flicked the emergency switch, sank to the floor and for only the second time since she had joined the family of Mossad, cried.

**MEANWHILE BACK IN THE  
BULL PEN**

"Wow! I didn't know any of that, well except for Talli and Ari," Tony murmured.

"There are a lot of things about Ziva that you don't know Tony!" huffed Gibbs.

"And what you do? She's my best friend and partner, and yet she couldn't even tell us about having been engaged!" Tony was starting to get angry.

"Yes Tony I do know! We understand each other, both our pasts have been filled with so much pain and suffering, we have lost everyone that we ever loved, we are the same," Gibbs was getting irritated with how childish and selfish Tony was behaving.

"How exactly do you know Jethro?" questioned Ducky, trying to break the tension that was gradually building between the two men.

"She comes to me when she needs to talk, I go to her when I need to talk, as I said before we have an understanding!"

"Should some one go after her?" asked a worried Abbey after a few minuets of silence.

"I think she has had that bottled up for some time, it will do her good to let it all out Abigail," stated an equally worried Ducky, "the poor dear has lost everyone that has been close to her, and at such a young age too!"

"She still has her father though doesn't she? The Directer of Mossad?" Abbey questioned.

"Yes, she has a father but just before Ari died he had claimed that their father had organised the aerial bombings that were carried out on their mothers. Ari claimed that this is why he joined Hammas, and that's a part of the reason why she wanted to join our team, she needed some time away from her father and Mossad for a while!" Gibbs answered. _'Oh shit I didn't just say that out loud did I?' _He groaned and closed his eyes.

"Jethro, what aren't you telling us?" Jenny demanded.

A voice behind them turned the attention away from Gibbs and back to the young Mossad Officer that had emerged undetected from the lift, Jenny went to her friend and gave her a hug,"Will you be ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I feel better all ready!" she gave a tired smile, "and it's ok Gibbs, you are the only family I have now and you don't keep secrets from family, yes?" she walked up to him, grabbed his rough huge hand in her delicate small one, then with her free hand she cupped his stubbly cheek, "Thank you for protecting me, for listening all those times that I would just show up at your house unannounced and at all hours of the night, you would just sit their and listen as I rambled on for hours, and you never complained or told me to leave, and not once have I ever thanked you, so thank you Jethro for being their for me," standing on the balls of her feet her plump lips brushed across his rough cheek.

He shivered a little when she had called him by his given name but quickly covered it by pulling her into his strong embrace, kissing the top of her head he then murmured, "en cualquier momento mi Ziva hermoso," they pulled away and smiled at each other, Gibbs new that only Ziva new Spanish out of the group and thought that this would be the perfect time to give her a hint as to how strong his feelings towards her went.

"Gracias mi heroe," they both laughed.

Mean while the rest of the group stood gob smacked, they had no idea what they were saying, Tony could only pick up fragments of their conversation as Italian is very similar, but the affection that was showing between the two had them shocked, the hard arse marine and the Mossad assassin were gone, and left in its place was a soft, caring and loving pair standing before them.

The duo turned back towards their forgoten audience, "What?" they said at the same time.

"Now, what is going on?" ordered Jenny.

Ziva's lips pulled into a sad smile, "What I'm about to tell you can not be repeated to any one, if you don't think that you can do this then please leave now," when no one left she continued, "Gibbs didn't kill Ari."

"What, don't tell me he is still alive!" hollered Tony, but the piercing glares that Gibbs and Ziva gave him shut him up fast.

"As I was saying Gibbs didn't kill Ari, I did!"

The silence that followed dragged on for what felt like hours but in reality it was only a few seconds, Abbey licked her dark black lips and was the first to speak, "Wait let me get this straight, you killed your own half brother?" she managed to squeak out.

Ziva just nodded, Jenny was the next to ask a question, "then why did you lie on your report Jethro, and Ziva, what were you doing at his house?" She was trying not to let her jealously show as she spoke but the affection between her two best friends was hard to ignore, considering the love that she saw in Jethro's eyes as he looked at Ziva, was breaking her heart expiditiously, not even when she and Gibbs were together had she seen that level of awe and devotion in them.

"The particulars aren't that important Jen, but Ari ended up in my basement, Ziva was hidden and assessed the whole conversation that took place. When Ari was going to kill me he spilled every thing, about killing Kate and why, his father and the bombing on both of their mothers. Just before Ari pulled the trigger Ziva shot him between the eyes from the top of the stairs and saved me, so there fore I saved her back by lying on the report saying that I had killed him!"

"But why lie on the report? You will get into deep trouble for this!" stated Jen as she watched Gibbs' hand unconsciously cover Ziva's as their fingers intricately entwined.

"You wont tell anyone Jen, and besides, It was worth it!" he held up his free hand to fore stall the Directors wraith, "Do you have any idea what would happen to Ziva if I had put in my report that she had killed her own brother? Ziva tell them!"

"My father would have ordered me back for immediate life imprisonment for a charge of fratricide. If I didn't return to Israel by the selected date, I would then become a target to a Mossad assassination team under the new charges of murder, desertion and crimes against Israel, as I would then be classed as a high risk priority due to all the Mossad information and missions I have had access too, they would have no way to know weather or not I had leaked this information to Israels enemies!"

"But he was with Hammas and he's your father!" said a shocked McGee.

"We had no hard evidence that Ari was with Hammas, only what I had heard from Ari when he confessed everything to Gibbs, not to mention that I killed his only son, his only heir. And then Ari had claimed that ada had ordered the attack on the building that my mother was in, I don't know if that is true or if I can even trust him any more, plus there is the fact that he is the directer of Mossad. He would automatically give me a harsher punishment just to set an example."

They sat in silence until Gibbs spoke up. "Alright its getting late, you all may as well head home I'll see you all at 0700 tomorrow morning," he watched as McGee, Tony and Abbey made a mad dash for the lift obviously afraid that he would change his mind. Ducky gave Ziva one of his grandfatherly hugs then left as well.

"Jethro can I see you before you go please?" Jenny Sheppard asked.

"Sure, Zee pack up your things and be ready to leave when I come back," she watched them both walk up the stairs. Trying to shake off her jealousy she went back to cleaning up her desk.

**DIRECTER SHEPPEREDS OFFICE  
NCIS HEADQUARTERS  
2230 ZULU**

"What can I do for you Jen?" asked Gibbs as soon as the doors were shut safely behind them.

"Whats going on between you and Ziva?" she bluntly asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" he said as he crossed his arms in a defensive manner.

"You know exactly what I mean! I saw the way you looked at her, you love her don't you? Not once in all the times that we were together did you ever get that spark in your eyes!"

"Excuse me Director!" he started. He knew he hurt her by calling her that especially during such a personal conversation but she needed to understand. "What ever feelings I have towards Ziva don't concern you! What we had all those years ago was great, amazing even, but our relationship was only on the physical level and before you go and get all huffy, you dumped me remember!"

She took a deep cleansing breath and nodded in understanding, he had moved on. "Then tell her you love her Jethro, times to short, you both have had such a hard life that has been filled with nothing but tragedy. I understand now about how much you and Ziva are a like. I love you Jethro and I always will, but I'm willing and ready to let you go if it means that two of my best friends can finally have something that was taken from them both all those years ago, the family they both deserve!"

"Whoa, lets not get ahead of ourselves here Jenny, I don't even know if she feels the same way about me as I do her!"

"And how exactly do you feel about her Jethro?" Jenny was starting to enjoy this new side of him, never once in all their time together could she get him to talk about his feelings, she had always found it hard, like trying to draw blood from stone, impossible. But once he started it looked like nothing was going to stop him.

He sat in a chair that was near her desk and stared blankly at the wall as he spoke, "Every time she walks into the room my breath catches. Everyone and everything around us disappears until we are the only two left in all existence," they sat in silence while she mulled this information over in her head as she let him gather his own thoughts.

When he was ready he turned to face her and she could see the tears building in his eyes, "I'm not Catholic or anything like that, but it feels like God sent her to me, my own personal Angel. She healed my heart Jen and for the first time since finding out about Shannon and Kelly I don't want to die, I want to smile, I want to laugh, but most of all she makes me want to live again. I have all these intense feelings running through my body it's like a never ending roller coaster. I feel excited and thrilled but scared shit less all at the same time and I know that if anything happened to her, I don't think my heart could take it again. And if she died," he sighed and wiped his cheek as a single salty tear escaped from its hold. "If she died, I know that due to my own hand, I would follow shortly after!"

Jenny sat beside him in shock as her own tears rolled down her cheeks, she was happy for him but at the same time she was worried. Her own feelings were taking their own action packed ride as she knew that if Ziva died she wouldn't only be morning the loss of her Israeli friend but that of her ex-lovers as well.

When she finally found her voice she spoke, "so you do love her!" She was certain that he did but she wanted to hear him say it.

"Of course, I love everyone on my team!" He simply said, she looked at him with confusion so he explained. "When you tell some one you love them its just a small part of a broader subject. For example, I love Timothy and Tony as a father loves his sons. I love Ducky like the grandfather I never knew. I love Abbey as much as the daughter I'll never know and I'll always love you, as you are my friend, but Ziva, I'm **in** love with her and that in it's self is what scares me!"

"Wow, I don't know what to say!" replied a bemused Jenny.

Gibbs turned and hugged her, "you don't have to say anything, but thanks for listening Jen, If you were male I'd have to call you Dr Phil," they laughed. "I better take Ziva home now though, we have to be back at work in a few hours!"

"Ok! But tell her you love her Jethro, I think you will be pleasently surprised," he gave her a small smile, nodded and left.

**IN THE CAR ON THEIR WAY TO  
JETHRO GIBBS' HOUSE  
2300 ZULU**

They were half way to his house when Gibbs broke the silence, "Theirs something I need to tell you once you are settled in at my house!"

"Oh! why not now?" she questioned as she stared out at the fresh blanket of snow that had covered the landscape turning the dark quiet streets into a white winter wonderland.

He shook his head, "no later would be better!" he grabbed her hand, lifted it to his lips and kissed each exquisite knuckle before placing it back in her lap, she couldn't stop the shiver of antisipation that took over her body.

But little did they know they were being followed! The black Ford sedan weaved in and out of traffic to deflect detection. Waiting for the perfect stretch of quiet road the male occupant then snarled with hatred, "lilah tov Ziva!" and with that he sped up. He rammed Gibbs' car from behind. Due to the fresh snow and slick stretch of high way the vehicle started to slide across the road. Hitting a guard rail sent the company car that was holding Gibbs and Ziva into an aggressive roll. 1st time, they held on for dear life. 2nd time, Ziva's head hit the passenger side window smashing it on impact, while Gibbs' hit the inflated air bag that had been triggered when they hit the guard rail, but it was deflating fast. 3rd time, this time her head hit the dash board and left her unconscious as her shoulder dislocated and ended up pinned behind her as the car rocked from side to side. Gibbs' hand went through the drivers side window as his head impacted the steering wheel knocking him unconscious, then on the 4th they came to an abrupt halt when their car came to rest against a large tree.

"Ziva," Gibbs whispered with the only strength he could muster a few minuets after he had woken up. "Ziva, please answer me!" Silence, "No not again, please not again!" Tears were threatining to fall from his eyes as he waited in anticipation for any signs of life.

Shifting his head to look toward where she laid tore at his heart, the wound on her head was bleeding profusely, and her arm, he couldn't see her arm, panic was setting in and so was shock but after maneuvering himself a little to get a better look he saw it, it was still pinned behind her back, he found her right hand poking out from behind her left shoulder. He had to shut his eyes as a wave of dizziness washed over him.

"Shalom Ziva," Gibbs snapped his blue eyes open and saw murderous brown ones looking back at him.

"Leave her . . . . alone," he puffed out as darkness called out to him. Kamal didn't answer and all Gibbs could do was watch as he pulled Ziva roughly from the mangled wreck by her injured arm, took her cuffs that were still attached to her belt and cuffed her hands tightly behind her back.

Gibbs was loosing his fighting battle with unconsciousness fast but a strangled cry from Ziva brought him back out. "Ziva?" he whispered, suddenly he realised why she had called out, he could hear the snapping sounds of fingers being broken. He knew Kamal was making sure she couldn't pick the lock on her cuffs.

The swirl of blackness was threatening to take him again, "I love you Ziva," he whispered shakely as his teeth started to chatter due to the cold, he slipped back in to unconsciousness but before it could take him fully he heard her reply.

"I . . love . . you . . Jethro!" before darkness claimed her as well.

**TBC**

SPANISH TRANSLATIONS

En cualquier momento mi Ziva hermoso is My beautiful Ziva or in any moment my beautiful Ziva.

Gracias mi heroe is thank you my hero.

HEBREW TRANSLATIONS

Mah shlomcha means How are you?

Loh Kol-Kach tov means Not so good.

Lilah tov means Good night.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, I hope you had a great Easter!

First things first and I'll apologise now about my spelling! I have a program on my computer that does a spell check for me before I download it into my user account on fan fiction and it automatically changes my mistakes or words it doesn't understand to the nearest result it has. I wasn't paying attention therefore It has come out as Abbey not Abby and Directer and not Director, sorry, Oh and the same with minuets not minutes!

It's knid of lkie tihs, as lnog as the frsit and lsat ltetres ramien in the smae sopt you dno't rialese wahts in bewteen.

It's kind of like this, as long as the first and last letters remain in the same spot you don't realise whats in between.

Secondly I have never seen snow so if my description of the icy substance is incorrect sorry. And I don't know the weather patterns in Washington as I live in Australia, we get hot, hot, a shower or 2, and did I mention hot! so sorry again. Were just getting into winter now so yay I can bring out those short sleeve shirts.

Thirdly, for the people who speak Spanish, I don't! I have a program that does translations. I type what I want to say and it translates it, that was the only result it gave me. So sorry about the fact that I called Ziva a boy! But Ziva is soooo not a boy! (_**MEOW**_) He He He! Ziv is the male equivalent in Israel though so maybe that's why it came out as boy!

Wow would you look at that! I have either apologised or said sorry 4 times in less then 5 paragraphs, my confidence level just dropped 10 points. I keep expecting Gibbs to jump from behind my couch, slap me over the back of the head and say, 'Don't apologise as it's a sign of weekness'. (OHHH that would be wishful thinking wouldn't it! **GRRRRRRRRRRR**)

So sorry, (DAMN IT) about my mistakes, but what the hey, I love to write! ;O)

Chapter 3, I hope you enjoy and please review and let me know if you like it, thanks again for reading.

**COMPANY CAR  
10 MINUETS FROM GIBBS' HOUSE  
0300 ZULU**

Jethro awoke, cold, dazed, and in pain, he couldn't remember where he was or how he had gotten there. Opening his eyes he took a look at his surroundings, but quickly shut them before they could focus on anything, due to the harrowing pain that suddenly encompassed his head. Blindly reaching for his pocket with his uninjured hand, he searched for his cell phone. Pulling it out he dialed the first number he could think of with his numb and frostbitten fingers.

**TONY'S APARTMENT  
BEDROOM  
0300 ZULU**

The silence of Tony's bedroom was shattered by the shrill call of his mobile phone. Reaching over to his bed side table he angrily slapped his hand around on the hard wood until he found the offending object and flipped it open, "DiNozzo!" he grumbled.

"Tony?" came the soft raspy reply.

"Yeah, boss is that you? Why are you ringing at," he pulled the phone away so he could check the time, "Boss it's 0300, I've only been asleep for three and a half hours!"

"Tony?" came the call again.

"Boss? Where are you?" Tony questioned starting to get worried at the incoherentness of the older Agent.

"Ahh, the car, it's cold and dark, I think I might of crashed!"

"What!" Tony barked into the phone but when he heard Gibbs moan he lowered his voice, "I'm coming to get you? Where are you?" he waited but their was no reply. "Boss? Ok look, I'll drive to your house then make my way back to the Navy yard, did you take you usual route?" He pause again, "if your having trouble talking Gibbs, put Ziva on!"

"Ziva?" he questioned, "she's at home, why would she be with me?"

"Boss, Ziva was staying at yours because she was being targeted by Kamal!" That did it, trepidation washed over Tony, so with the phone clenched between his ear and shoulder, tooth brush hanging out of the side of his mouth he hopped around his bedroom on one leg while trying to get his long pants on, he did all this as he searched for his car keys.

At the same time he could hear Gibbs starting to panic and when he spoke his voice carried a tone cross between a moan and a tremble, "I remember Tony, it wasn't my fault, a car hit us from behind. We rolled and hit a tree. Their was blood, and pain, and blood, then he was their! God he took her Tony, I couldn't do anything, he dragged her from the car, and that bastard took her!" the last part came out as a whispered cry.

"Boss I'm on my way and we will find her ok, just keep talking to me!" he said as he flew down the steps of his apartment building.

"It hurts," whimpered Gibbs.

"The hospital can give you something for the pain as soon as we find you boss!" Tony assured.

"My heart, I meant my heart! I love her, I can't loose her too," mumbled a now delirious Gibbs.

Tony didn't know what to say, for the first time in his life he was speechless, _'Gibbs and Ziva, Ziva and Gibbs! Wow!' _he thought to himself. _'Well I suppose they are perfect for each other, after all Ziva is a female version of Gibbs!' _He decided not to coment on his boss' declaration of love as Gibbs' state of mind wasn't as alert as it normally was. He was pretty sure Gibbs wasn't aware of what he was saying or who he was even talking to anymore. But he filed the information away anyway. He decided he would bring it up during a conversation with his boss at a later date as now was not the time.

"We'll get her back boss, just relax......." his comforting words were cut off when he heard Gibbs' phone clatter to what sounded like the floor of the car! "Damn it!" he said angrily.

Making his way as quick as he could considering the icy road conditions he contacted the rest of the team and the Director. They all decided to head out in their own cars so they could cover more ground!

Tony came across Gibbs first! He was lucky he even saw it at all. The car was resting on its roof leaning slightly against a huge tree. The only thing visibly left of the car were it's tyres. Snow from a small storm that passed through earlier had engulfed the rest of the vehicle cocooning Gibbs in side.

"Boss?" Tony hollered as he came skidding to a halt in front of the mound of white snow. He quickly called the paramedics and the Director who said she would let the others know where to go. Dropping to his knees he started to dig on the side that he hoped would lead him to his boss! After 15 minutes of digging he finally came across Gibbs who was unconscious and still hanging upside down by his seat belt.

"Boss?" he checked his pulse and sighed in relief when he found a fairly strong one. Gently unbuckling the seat belt he used all his strength to lower the injured man to the roof of the car, before dragging him out onto the dark cold street leaving a small trail of crimson red on the powdery snow behind them. The piecing sound of sirens interrupted the stillness of the night signaling the arrival of the paramedics, local police department and right behind them was Jenny and the rest of the team.

"Oh my god Gibbs, Gibbs!" yelled Abby as she ran over to where Tony and the paramedics were rushing around him.

"I'm sorry miss, that's as close as you can get!" said a police man as he grabbed her by the arm.

"Where all with NCIS, that's our boss!" she begged as she pried her arms out of the officers firm hold.

"As I said before......." he was cut off by Jenny.

"I'm the director of NCIS, Special Agent Jenny Sheppard, and that man their is my 2IC. One of our other Agents who was also traveling in the car was under his protection. This is not a general accident as she was abducted from the vehicle after it crashed, so this is now a crime scene. And because it involves our Agents this falls under our jurisdiction!"

"Yes ma'am, and sorry ma'am, we will cordon of the area for you until you can get your team out to investigate!" he replied.

"Thank you!" she, Abby, Ducky, and McGee ran past him and over to where their fearless leader was now being placed onto a gurney.

**OUTSIDE OF NORFOLK  
24 CRYSTAL AVE CLOVERDALE VA  
0330 ZULU**

"Quit moving bitch!" barked Kamal as he dragged a struggling Ziva from the boot of his car. Seeing an opening in his defences she snapped her head forward, head butting him in his mouth and nose, the adrenalin of the sudden action hiding the pain that she would no doubt feel later. She turned to run but he grabbed her by her injured shoulder causing her side to spasm in shock. Pushing her roughly against the side of his car he brandished a knife in front of her face. She didn't have the strength to fight as much as she had before so she mealy stood their with her back against the cold metal of the car.

"This will slow you down," he grounded out right before the knife penetrated her side. He avoided all internal organs as he didn't want to kill her. Not just yet anyway, he had plans to make it long and painful. The piercing pain in her head radiated through her eyes making everything dizzy and blurry. Her dislocated shoulder throbbed and ached as it hung lifeless at her side. Her broken fingers screamed in agony every time she knocked them, and now she had a burning stinging sensation slicing through her lower abdomen. She was in pain, extremely exhausted, and week from her injuries. But she was a fighter none the less and she was determined not to go down easily. Letting her feet collapse from under her caused her assailant to struggle with the excess weight he had to hold, and it was just enough that he lost the grip on her arms.

She managed to force out a muffled, "Arsehole," from around the gag in her mouth as she broke free and started to limp as fast as she could down the overgrown drive way. She didn't get far before she was tackled to the ground by her kidnapper. Not expecting this kind of attack, and due having her hands cuffed behind her back, she could not stop the forward momentum her body was destined to take, and crashed heavily to the ground. The relief of her shoulder joint popping back into place due to hitting the hard surface was short lived as her head then impacted painfully on the concrete, and she yet again welcomed the pain free blackness that consumed her.

**BETHESDA NAVY HOSPITAL  
EMERGENCY DEPARTMENT  
0900 ZULU**

"Whats taking them so long!" huffed Abby as she angrily swiped at her tears while she paced back and forth in the emergency waiting room.

"Abby sit down your starting to make me nervous!" Stated McGee.

"Are you saying your not nervous already McGee? The boss man is in their with god knows what injuries. He was in a car accident and left hanging upside down and out in the cold for 4 hours. In a snow storm mind you. Still not nervous enough for you McGee? Oh wait I forgot another major problem Timy. ZIVA was in said car crash then kidnapped by a psychotic murderer who is hell bent on taking revenge for his brothers death who not to mention was organising a terrorist attack on America! Nervous yet? Or maybe this will help you to feel something. $75,000.00 worth of military weapons have fallen into this lunatics hands, so how about now _Timy_?" She took a much needed breath as fresh black tears escaped from her eyes leaving a smudged trail of mascara on her cheeks.

"I don't know about probie, but you sure made everyone else in this room nervous, so settle down Abs or they'll think your crazy !" Tony whispered as he looked at the shocked faces of the staff and people seated in the packed waiting room.

But she ignored him, "Crazy? I am crazy Tony. Ape, barmy, batty, crazed, cuckoo, nutty as a fruit cake, out of ones tree, out to lunch, lights are on but no ones home, stuck behind the wheel but I'm not driving," She suddenly stopped her ranting and stared blankly at the wall in front of her.

"Abby?" Questioned the Director as she and the remainder of the team stood up to assist the pale goth.

She turned to face the group, "How did he know Ziva was at the crime scene? Or for that matter how did he know that a military vehicle would be driving along that particular road that early in the morning? It wasn't the normal route that the Navy base uses. And It's not like you would sit their and hope that a military vehicle full of weapons would just show up?"

"So he was at the crime scene when we were their." McGee caught on to the conversation once he had overcome his shock from Abby's out burst. "He would have to have been close to where we were," he paused. "Maybe sitting in a car at the road block watching us police the scene. I wonder if he is on any of the photos that I took of the surrounding area and the ones that Tony kept interfering with. I haven't looked at them as they weren't important at the time! And Kamal probably would have had an accomplice, maybe someone working at the Norfolk Navy Base! Someone that could pass on the information of when and where the trucks would be!"

"He would know what was in the back of the truck that he stole by now if he didn't already, and more then likely know that their is another full of ammunition for those weapons to follow!" Tony added.

Jen nodded, "I'll let Special Agent Stone know about this information. I called his team up when we were at the accident, they are looking after this case for us," she held up her hand when Abby and Tony went to complain. "It's just until you find out how Jethro is then you can go back to work. I knew you wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything until you had seen him first!"

**OUTSIDE OF NORFOLK  
24 CRYSTAL AVE CLOVERDALE VA  
0900 ZULU**

The feel of cold shards of ice kissing her chilled face brought Ziva out of her dreamless sleep. The first thing she realised was that she was lying on a thin dirty mattress that was resting on the floor. Opening her eyes she could feel the dried blood crackle and flake on her fore head. Her hands were still cuffed behind her back, and the slightest movement brought the radiating pain pulsating through parts of her body that she didn't even realise she had hurt. Moving her hands into position to push her self up with was a mistake, so she laid still until the dizziness and nausea had passed. Finally she took a look at her surroundings. The small room she was in was fairly dark and extremely dusty. A decent sized hole in the roof just above her, welcomed some of the early morning light to penetrate her cell, but at the same time gave access to the unwanted cold and snow. The sound of scrapping metal brought her attention to the wooden door in front of her.

A wave of accomplishment passed over her as she looked at Kamal's face. His nose was bruised, swollen and it gave a little whistle when he breathed. A small strip of bloody tissue resting in one nostril flapped around every time he exhaled. "Ahh, nice to see you are awake Ziva!" he lisped as he gave her a smile, she couldn't help but give one in return as she realised that he was missing the majority of his front teeth.

"Kamal!" she smirked.

Lifting her off the floor, he then placed her on a chair that he had dragged in. He tied her ankles to the old wooden legs, releasing the cuffs he then tied her arms and hands to the back rest of the chair. "It was a nice surprise to come home yesterday to find that the military vehicle I stole was full of weapons! I was also told by a friend of mine this morning that there was supposed to be another truck with the ammunition for said weapons, yes? Where are they?" He backhanded her across the face when she didn't answer. "Now you can either tell me where they are and how to get them, or your darling Gibbs will be joining you shortly!" he watched as a brief flash of panic graced her face before it was quickly covered up by a scowl.

"Go to hell Kamal!" another but much harder back hand across her face brought the burning sensation back in her cheek, and she could do nothing but shut her eyes and await the pain as it quickly traveled up into her already abused skull.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" he bellowed but only silence followed. "AHHHH!" Clenching his fist he punched her hard in the ribs, the pressure of the blow forcing blood to spray forth from her lips and onto Kamal's shirt. "BITCH!" he barked, punching her again, this time she could hear the resulting crack of ribs as she whithered in pain with every breath. She dropped her head and sagged in her restraints as she passed out.

Still attached to the chair he dragged her roughly across the floor until she was sitting under the open hole in the ceiling, where it looked as though another storm was closing in fast! He knew she couldn't hear him but he still spoke to her, "Did you know that putting people in cold situations can make a person talk faster? It's a very useful tool in interrogations. But of course you know that don't you, your are a _Mossad _officer," he spat. "A specialist in coercion if I remember correctly. Well we will see how long you can last!" he finished checking her bindings, went to the door where a bucket of water sat and poured it over her head, a small moan was the only indication of life as he turned and slammed the door shut behind him.

Cold white snow sprinkled down the gaping hole in the roof, slowly getting heavier and heavier. Wind started to howl and whistle as it squeezed through the cracks in the walls and ceiling. Yet Ziva remained motionless, her head hung low, and her usually curly brown hair clung limp and wet around her soft ashen face. Dark red blood being the only colour that brought life to her pale blue lips.

A life that seemed destined to end prematurely.

**TBC**

I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3 as much as I did writing it! So please review and let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

I had trouble writing this chapter so please don't hate me, but I promise that I'll make the next extra special!

**BETHESDA NAVAL HOSPITAL  
EMERGENCY DEPARTMENT  
1030 ZULU**

"Special Agent Gibbs?" a Doctor called out from the emergency room doors.

"That's us!" Abby yelled as she bounded over to the lady who was waiting patiently.

"Well I'm Dr Rahny, which one of you is called Ziva David?" she questioned as she looked from the gothic girl to the small assembly behind her.

"She's another agent that's not able to be with us right now!" McGee huffed.

"Oh!" she took a deep breath, "Ziva's listed as his next of kin!" she paused again, "are any of you family by any chance?"

"No but we all work with him," Abby declared.

"I'm sorry but....," she didn't get to finish.

"I'm his boss, the Director of NCIS!" Jenny added.

"Sorry ma'am but I can only give information out to his next of kin or family members!" the Doctor apologised.

"Look we're all worried about him," she sighed and decided it was time to throw her authority around. "We need to question him about the abduction of Ziva David, who is our agent and your next of kin. They were in the car together when it crashed and she was taken."

"Please Doctor we are the only family he has, and he might have the answers to help us find our missing friend and with any luck a murderer too!" Ducky spoke with his smooth Scottish accent.

"Very well," she nodded as she wrestled with the extremely large folder that was resting in her arms, "but if he comes in here one more time I'm going to have to order a fork lift just to carry his file around, and I don't think the director of nursing will be to happy about that," she joked. "Either that or split his file up into volumes, it's like I have his whole autobiography right in front of me. Ahhhh here it is," she stated as she came to the right page.

"Sorry it took so long to get the results to you, it's been pretty busy in here and we had to wait till there was an opening down in radiology. But I must say that he was a very lucky man indeed! We had to remove some glass from the lacerations on his left arm and hand which resulted in a total of 24 stitches. Their will be no on going problems with mobility but we have immobilised his wrist so the stitches don't tare. We did a chest X-ray and his ribs are bruised, fortunately there are no signs of any cracked or broken ones. Although he has a pretty impressive seat belt mark that will cause him a lot of pain over the next few days. We then took him down for a CT scan and everything looks great, he is still a little dizzy though, but that's to be expected as he took rather hard hit to the head. It's only been in the last 2 hours that he has been fully coherent."

"Can he go home?" asked Ducky.

"We wanted to keep him in over night but he is demanding to be released! He even threatened that if we didn't let him leave he would climb out the window," she chuckled. "I don't think he realised that we had in fact moved him to the 5th floor, so unless he is spider man I don't think the drop would be a graceful one."

"Maybe more like superman as he doesn't like to ware his bullet proof vest. He thinks he is invincible!" added Abby feeling better knowing that her father figure was going to be ok.

"Perhaps I should show him his file, he might think twice about that," she said as she shifted the over flowing folder to rest on her hip.

"But ahhh," she looked at Ducky.

"Dr Mallard, but please call me Ducky!"

"Ok Ducky, well then if you are willing to keep an eye on Special Agent Gibbs, I have no problem releasing him into your custody. Oh sorry that would be care."

"He hasn't been that bad has he?" asked Jenny.

"Are you sure your family?" the Doctor queried raising a single eyebrow.

"Right that was a stupid question wasn't it!" The Director replied.

"So Ducky, If you would follow me I'll get the discharge papers ready for you. I'm sure you all want to see him, so he's sulking up in room 512, bed C, he is still under observation. Just let the nurses at the station know that I have authorised it!" Both Doctors headed off in one direction while the others headed towards Gibbs' room.

**OUTSIDE OF NORFOLK  
24 KRYSTAL AVE CLOVERDALE VA  
1130 ZULU**

Her teeth were chattering so hard she was sure she would chip a tooth. Her hot breath exhaled a white puff as it passed her deep blue lips and numbness had enveloped her whole body. She couldn't help but think of the saying that Tony had once said, 'A blessing in disguise'. Was this a blessing in disguise for her? A blessing that she could no longer feel the cuts and punches that Kamal inflicted upon her already bruised and battered body. The disguise being that feeling no pain meant that her body was shutting down, slowly dieing, hour by hour, or was it day by day. She couldn't tell anymore as all she seemed to do was drift in and out of consciousness.

He was still asking questions but even if she wanted to answer she couldn't. Due to the lack of water and the cold her throat felt like it was closing and all she could do was moan and grunt in response.

Another coughing fit racked her whole body. Gasping in pain she used what little energy she had to turn her head to the side and cough up the blood that was slowly filling one of her lungs, no thanks to the numerous punches that Kamal had forced upon her.

"At the rate your going, you'll be dead before tonight Ziva. But just tell me how to get the ammunition and I'll end your suffering right now," Kamal said.

_'Blah, blah, blah same thing over and over again,' _she thought. _'He is like a broken tape'._

She gasped as Kamal sliced the knife across her chest, a little deeper then what he had previously done and it felt good to feel the warm trickle of blood as it slid between the valley of her ashen breasts. _'No doubt another scar to ad to my collection, Tony had better not want to see my new ones. Some of these new battle scars are to personal for him to see. Gibbs on the other hand. Ohh hands, his hands, his hands on my body, his hands on my body under his boat!'_ as she drifted further into her fantisy, (something she did often to escape the horrors happening to her) she didn't see Kamals face.

Kamal was getting angry, "What are you smiling for? Stop it! I'm hurting you, your supposed to be begging for your life not smiling like your enjoying it. STOP IT," in a fit of rage he rammed the knife into her shoulder then back handed her. She didn't have the chance to register any pain as she quickly succumbed to the darkness.

"Bitch!" he barked leaving the knife in her shoulder. He undid the ties around her legs as he new she was to weak to fight back any more, grabbed her Star of David necklace and stormed out of the room.

**NCIS HQ WASHINGTON DC  
BULL PEN  
1130 ZULU**

He had gone against Ducky's request of going home. He claimed he needed to be here to help find Ziva, but no matter how hard Gibbs tried to work he couldn't. It wasn't that he had a killer headache, or an aching arm that was hampering his thoughts. It was the fact that she wasn't beside him. He couldn't smell the lingering sent of vanilla and cinnamon that graced her body when ever she would walk past him, or the exotic spices that he new she used in her cooking. Every time he glanced over at her desk, for that single split second he would forget that she would not be sitting there, smiling back at him or teasing Tony with the incorrect use of American slang. That's when it hit him like a freight train. For the first time since the crash he suddenly realised. He had failed her.

McGee flicked a small paper clip that hit Tony on his fore head. Turning slowly he gave the younger agent a glare. McGee ignored this and nodded his head in the direction of their boss. Tony allowed a quick glance towards the older agent and saw him staring at Ziva's desk. Tony could tell that look on his boss' face anywhere, only one other time had he seen it, and it was just after Kate's death. He was blaming himself.

Standing up he headed towards him, "Boss? Come with me, we need to talk!" Tony whispered into Gibb's ear and wordlessly the older man complied, quite content to be led into the elevator. Once the doors had shut Tony flicked the emergency switch. "Look boss, I wasn't going to bring this up but you told me something on the phone when you were trapped in the car! Do you remember what you might have said?" he questioned.

"I don't remember anything about a phone call Tony!" he grumbled still staring blankly at the cold grey elevator doors.

Tony sighed, "you told me you loved her and that you couldn't loose her too!"

"I don't remember!" he stated not liking where this conversation was going.

"I love her too boss, and I don't want to loose her either. I know your feelings for her go deeper then what any of us have, but you need to snap out of this! You're the best we have and right know that's exactly what she needs, she needs the best to find her!" he stressed.

For the first time since stepping into the lift he turned to face Tony, "What if I can't Tony?" He begged seeking comforting words, "what if I can't save her? Just like I couldn't save Kate."

Tony knew this was coming so risking life and limb he gave his father figure a stern clip on his shoulder, if he hadn't been injured he would've gone for the head. "Now you listen to me and you listen good," he pointed a finger at Gibbs and stared him straight in the eyes. "You wont be able to save her for sure unless you get out there and be the determined hard arse marine we all know you are," he paused, "Boss!" he added as an after thought hoping that he hadn't over stepped the line.

He stood in shock for a few seconds before smiling, "Thanks DiNozzo!" Gibbs chuckled as he gave his own little playful slap to the back of Tony's head.

"What can I say I learnt from the best. And it's just good to have you back boss!" Tony joked as he gave one of his legendary smirks.

"While were here though, and bonding if that's what you want to call it. I need to tell you something and I know that this is a long time coming but," he paused. "I'm very proud of you!"

"Wow thanks boss, that's like, wow!" he was speechless yet again.

"Now about Ziva. Only you and Jen know so keep that to your self understood!"

"Sure boss! Now how about we go and get our girl back!" he said as he flicked the switch and the elevator lurched forward.

McGee looked up from where he was sitting in the bull pen when he noticed Tony and a much more in control Gibbs, "McGee what have you got?" he ordered.

"Well boss I'm going through all the photo's I took of the crime scene. When we were waiting to see you, Abby had a brain storm while she was venting her anger, and she mentioned that Kamal must have been near the crime scene for him to know that Ziva was their, so......"

"McGee your point!" Gibbs butted in.

McGee broke out into a huge smile, _'yep the old boss is back', _"Ah, yes boss, well we might have a picture of him at the crime scene and hopefully a number plate of the vehicle he was in!"

"I can do you one better McGee!" stated Abby as she bounded into the bull pen waving a piece of paper in her hands, "I finally got a match from the partial finger print I ran through AFIS......"

Tony butted in, "Well yeah it would be Kamal's as you have already found his DNA on the cigarette!" he said sarcastically.

"ERRRRRRR, wrong answer. The way I see it is that this other man handled the cigarette, he may have rolled the tobacco before passing it onto Kamal!" She looked around at the group with a cat that ate the canary smile on her pale face.

"AND?" ordered Gibbs.

"Oh right, well it belongs to a Lieutenant Brad Jeffrey's and guess where he is stationed at?" she stated proudly.

"Norfolk," she nodded and he kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks Abs. Gear up!" he barked as they scurried around for their weapons.

**TBC**

This was a hard chapter to right and I'm not 100% happy with the results but no matter how many times I rewrote it, it just wouldn't fall together. I've let it go though as I want to continue on with the story. So please no bad reviews. :o(


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, it's greatly appreciated and it gives me the inspiration to continue writing.

**NORFOLK NAVY BASE  
NORFOLK VA  
1330 ZULU**

DiNozzo had insisted that he do the driving, but with one glare from his boss, he had immediately changed his mind. So therefore the 190 mile drive to Norfolk was an extremely short one. Tony was sure that some land speed records had been broken in the process, he was also sure that if the car could have gone faster then the stated maximum capacity of the vehicle, Gibbs would have done it . He was actually proud of the fact that Gibbs did it all one handed and the only casualty had been McGee, who had taken off his seat belt to retrieve his lap top that had fallen on the floor. A sharp turn to the left later, had ended with McGee kissing the carpet.

"Ow, ow, ow," McGee moaned as he stuffed tissues into his bleeding nose. "Quit laughing Tony, this is not funny!" He grumbled.

"Maybe not from where your standing," he joked. "Oh come on McBaby, if it makes any difference I gave you an 8 out of 10."

"8 out of 10 for what?" he questioned.

"For your dive of course. What do you call that move? The unMcGracful?"

"Smart arse," he murmured under his breath. "Hey why only 8 out of 10?"

"Lack of extension of course!" He smirked.

"Are you two coming or are you planning on getting a room?" Gibbs barked as they entered the building that contained their wanted man.

"Special Agent Gibbs NCIS, this is Special Agents McGee and DiNozzo, we are her to talk to Lieutenant Brad Jeffrey's!" He said to a receptionist behind the desk.

"I'm sorry sir, but the Lieutenant's been classed as AWOL. He never showed up for work yesterday or today and when the MP's went to his apartment it was empty," answered the young ensign.

"Damn it. Our only lead and he's cleared out!" Gibbs kicked the ensigns desk out of anger.

"I want everything you have on him," Tony ordered. "His personal files and the contents of his desk," the ensign scurried away and returned with a small box.

"Sorry sir's that's all that was left," she stated as she handed the small amount of possessions over to Tony.

Gibbs' phone rang, "Gibbs . . . . WHAT? . . . . Oh God no!, please tell me it's not!" he listened intently at what the caller was saying before slamming his phone shut.

"Boss?" McGee and Tony stated at the same time, both feeling the panic start to form in their gut.

"That was the director," he sighed. "At 1230 this afternoon a body of a women fitting Ziva's description was found at the side of the highway 15 minutes south of the Norfolk Navy Base, lying in the snow."

"Boss tell me it's not her!" McGee pleaded.

"A purse with Ziva's Mossad identification was found next to the body, they, they, oh god," he took a deep breath before continuing. "They couldn't do a visual recognition on the victim as she had been beaten badly. Her facial features are unrecognisable. Knife wounds were found all over her torso and it looks as though she had been bound. They want us to come in and see if we can do an informal identification on the body. But due to the extent of the deceased, they are classing her as a Jane Doe until their ME performs the relative tests and confirms it for sure."

**SENTARA GENERAL HOSPITAL  
NORFOLK VA  
1400 ZULU**

"Ahh boss! I can't come in. I think I'll wait out side," McGee stuttered.

"That's fine Timothy," the boss gave him a comforting squeeze of his shoulder. He understood perfectly how McGee was feeling, he didn't want to go in there himself but it needed to be done. He needed to keep it together for his younger agents. He turned and looked at Tony.

"I'm coming in boss! I need to know," Tony said before taking a deep breath, and walked through the front door of the morgue, closely followed by Gibbs.

"You must be the Special Agents from NCIS Washington, your director informed us that you would be coming," stated their medical ME. "If you will follow me please," he lead them over to a covered table.

"I must warn you now, that it's not a way that you would want to remember a friend, so if your having second thoughts no ones going to think any less of you if you walk away now!"

"Just do it Doc, we need to know!" Gibbs whispered staring blankly at the crisp sheet that covered the body.

They watched as the ME flicked the thin white cover off the body and Tony gasped, "Oh God, no, no, no!"

The once shiny curly hair of their friend was now just a limp wet mass full of dirt and mud. Her beautiful defined features were nothing more then a picaso of bruises, swelling and blood. Her gorgeous golden skin was pale and lifeless. "I'm sorry Ziva," Gibbs whispered as he brushed a strand of muddy hair off her head, "I failed you."

Tony lifted his hand from his side and went to grab her hand but it hovered just over the still limb, "I-I-I can't bring myself to touch her boss," he could feel the tears building in his eyes.

"Its ok Tony, I'm sure she understands. I want to see the belongings that she came in with please," ordered Gibbs while his eyes never left the women in front of him.

"Sure, here. We also took off her Star of David necklace. I kept it separate," he said as he passed over two evidence bags.

"That's hers boss," Tony added with a chocked sob.

"How do you know DiNozzo?" Gibbs looked at the younger agent, "There are plenty of places you can buy one from."

"When we were locked in that freight container. I accidentally scratched it while trying to use it as an aerial. That mark right here," he said as he pointed to a small scratch on the gold pendent.

Tony went back over to the body and had a closer look at the injuries. "Who would do a thing like this to such a beautiful person. I can tell you now boss, as soon as I get my hands on Kamal he's dead!" he grounded out through clenched teeth.

"Not before I get to him first," Gibbs added as he went over to his 2IC and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "lets go and do the necessary paperwork and ring Ducky. I want him to take care of her. That's the least she deserves," They were silent for a few minutes, both caught up in saying their good byes.

"I'm so sorry Ziva, I just want you to know that your........." Tony stopped mid sentence.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs questioned.

"That's not our Ziva boss," Tony said with a smile that quickly graced his lips.

"What? How do you know?" Gibbs fired off his questions. He tried not to get excited but the butterflies in his abdomen were already dancing.

"That's an appendix scar," was his simple answer.

"AND?" he was getting impatient.

"Well when we were undercover as that assassin pair," he was hoping that his next bit of intel wouldn't get him killed. "Well I saw Ziva," he saw the confused look on Gibbs' face and explained it in a bit more detail, "a _**lot **_of Ziva boss, and she definitely didn't have an appendix scar!"

"What else? Do you notice anything else that's different?" He was elated. Stuff the butterflies dancing around in his stomach, he felt like he wanted to dance around the room him self.

"Ahhh," he looked at the body closely in front of him. "Well her toe nails. During her and Abby's lunch the other day, Abby painted them black, these toe nails don't have any nail polish on them. This women has pierced ears, Ziva said her father never allowed it. And Ziva has a knife wound on her upper thigh and this girl doesn't!" He turned and smiled at Gibbs, "This means that Ziva is still alive boss. Why would you go to all the trouble of finding someone close to Ziva's description then murder her, if Zee was already dead!"

"Oh thank God," he sighed in relief. "Ok, so this isn't Ziva but she had all of her belongings. Kamal must of killed this girl in the hopes that we would assume that it was Ziva, and stop looking for her. It takes a normal autopsy and DNA results, what? 5-10 days to come back? So that would give him plenty of time to change locations and cover his tracks," Gibbs theorised out loud. "Doc, I still want our ME to take care of her. She's part of an on going investigation. Can you also arrange transportation as we've still got a missing agent to find."

"Certainly I'll organise everything for you now."

**OUTSIDE OF NORFOLK  
24 KRYSTAL AVE CLOVERDALE VA  
1430 ZULU**

She awoke to a loud bang at the door of the attic. Lifting her head slowly, she watched as Kamal came in. He was stumbling and falling over his own feet, and even though he was still 3 meters away she could smell the alcohol from where she was sitting. "What's a pretty girl like you doing in a dump like this?" he mumbled drunkenly as he shuffled over to her. "That's right. Your my pet. And I," he spluttered as he pointed a finger to his chest and swayed, "can do what ever I want to ya."

She watched him wearily as he moved a little closer. He was almost face to face with her, his eyes unfocused. "Your friends aren't going ta find ya, ya know! I've been a baaaad boy," he laughed.

He knelt down on his knees between her legs grabbed her shredded shirt and tore it easily from her cold and damaged body. Pulling out another knife from his belt he sliced the thin material of her bra away, leaving her exposed not only to the elements of the weather, but to him. Dropping the knife on the floor he then turned his gaze from her well defined chest to her face, "what sort of entertaining games can we play, hmmm?" He traced his index finger from her knee to her inner thigh, danced it across and around the multiple cuts that he had inflicted upon her torso, making sure to run his fingers through the warm blood that still trickled from various open wounds. Up over one of her breasts before heading towards her shoulder. "Does that hurt?" he questioned as he played with the knife still embedded in her shoulder. When she didn't respond he inflicted more pain. "Or how about this," this time he gave it a twist. Her flinching movement allowed her to realise that her legs were no longer tied.

He laughed as she moaned and tried to shift away from the pain and the pathetic man that was now so close to her he was almost sitting on her lap. Lifting a hand to her chest he placed it on her collar bone. Slowly he slid his palm down between the peaks of her breasts before stopping at her naval.

Flinching away from his blood stained hands, only excited him more. And wanting to inflict more pain he gave her a harsh slap to her cheek. Blood from a previous wound split open and it trickled down her neck and onto her chest. "So beautiful," he murmured right before he bent his head and traced the crimson path with his tongue. Leaning back he looked at her with eyes full of hatred but with a trace of want, "your just what I need tonight Ziva, I think you will do just fine," he stated as he gave her a sadistic smirk that sent shivers of fear straight through her bones.

She knew exactly what he wanted and she could feel the start of adrenaline building in her body. Before he could come close to her again and with all the strength she could muster she tossed one leg around his chest, the impact made him turn around as he tried to grab the knife that he had dropped previously. Her other leg soon followed and she anchored it around his neck and squeezed. Pressing her calf muscle against his throat he started to gasp for air. With his drunken haze affecting his own movements he struggled to pull the offending limb from his body. A gurgle and a splutter later she dropped him unceremoniously to the floor. She was glad that he was extremely drunk other wise there was no way in hell that it would have worked. She brought the heal of her foot down on his throat crushing his larynx, just to make sure that he was dead. With the adrenaline pulsing through her injured body she came up with a plan to escape. Taking a few deep breaths she then twisted sharply in her restraints, and with a sharp cry, dislocated her shoulder again. Her dislocated shoulder gave he the room she needed to loosen the bindings that remained on her wrists. She new she would still be bound but she would no longer be attached to the chair.

Stumbling through the still open door of the attic she headed for the stairs that would hopefully take her to freedom, and then help.

"Kamal?" she heard someone call from the ground floor, "Where are you?"

Hiding in one of the dark rooms at the top of stairs she waited patiently. Her vision was tunneling and her eyes were having trouble focusing. She knew she didn't have long until she lost consciousness again.

**SANTARA GENERAL HOSPITAL  
HOSPITAL PARKING LOT  
NORFOLK VA  
1435 ZULU**

"DiNozzo, McGee start going through Lieutenant Jeffreys belongings see if we can find an address for where he's gone to. Or any family members. I'm going to let the Director know that the Jane Doe was not Ziva!" Gibbs ordered as he shifted away from the car to make the phone call.

"Jen? It wasn't her thank God but our Jane Doe was murdered by Kamal. Tony and I think that he made it look like Ziva as a diversion, it will give him a few days of not having to worry about us tracking him down," he listened as the Director relayed the message to an ecstatic Abby.

"Boss man," Abby snatched the phone from Jenny. "I was going through the photo's that McGee took and I came across a black ford and a positive match of Kamal's description. I even got a number plate. So I then checked with the DMV (Department of Motor Vehicles) and the vehicle registration number is Alpha Charlie Lima 957 and it is registered to a one, Kamal Ali Khalil. His address is 24 Krystal Ave Cloverdale Norfolk, and it's still current.

"Thank you Abs, you can put 3 caff pows on my tab!" he slammed the phone shut.

"Get in we've got Kamal's address," he barked as he ran to the drivers side door.

**TBC**

Sorry about making everyone think that I had killed Ziva but I felt it was a necessary part of my story.

So please review and let me know if you like it or not! :o)


	6. Chapter 6

**OUTSIDE OF NORFOLK  
24 KRYSTAL AVE CLOVERDALE VA  
1445 ZULU**

15 minutes later they pulled up at the address that Abby had supplied and quickly donned their bullet proof vests while Gibbs gave the orders for their plan of attack.

Tony and McGee made their way around to the back door, making sure to elude detection. The yard was over grown which gave them the perfect cover all the way to their entry point. Gibbs on the other hand, while the front was also unkept, didn't provide him with the crucial hiding spots he desired. He crouched as low as he could and crept up the driveway, pausing occasionally behind the odd bush or slinked into a shadow. The first car he came across was a white Toyota corolla. Placing a palm on the bonnet of the vehicle he checked to see if it was still warm. It was. "DiNozzo," he whispered into the radio attached to his watch.

"Yeah boss," came Tony's whispered reply.

"We may have more then one suspect on the premises, repeat more then one suspect."

"Understood boss," he paused, "at destination point."

"Copy that.......on the count of three........1........2.........3," Gibbs, Tony and McGee stormed in through the front door of Kamal's house. Hushed cries of clear rang through the ground floor of the building as they checked each of the rooms on that level.

Undetected by the advancing patrol downstairs, a man stood in silence among the shadows of the second floor landing. He had just finished checking the rooms on that floor and the dark attic, when he heard the calls from the NCIS team. Raising his weapon he laid in wait.

Ziva, taking a peak out of the closet where she was hiding from the man, could see that he had taken aim at Gibbs as he checked out the room below them. She knew she had run out of time, so at the last possible minute she took a deep breath and charged, taking her new threat by surprise. The impact of the tackle had them both careening for the top of the stairs. A ferocious battle between Ziva, the man and gravity took place and out of the three, gravity one. Ziva's hands were still bound behind her back so she couldn't soften the constant thud that attacked her already broken ribs as she rolled and tumbled down each hard step. The assailant on the other hand grabbed Ziva in a bid to stop himself from falling further and to cushion his landing on the wooden planks. A loud bang of a gun brought the attention of the 3 male members of the NCIS team to the action.

They could do nothing but watch as Ziva and a man that they had only seen from his personal file tumble down the stairs. "Boss that's Lieutenant Jeffrey's," Tony whispered at Gibbs who finally snapped out of his shock at the site of a top less and blood covered Ziva, and pointed his weapon at the duelling duo on the stairs.

Finally they landed in a pile of limbs at the bottom. Both Ziva and Jeffrey's stumbled and swayed as they got back to their feet, "freeze NCIS," Tony yelled. The pair paid no attention as they sized each other up, as they each took fighting stances. Keeping the same distance between each other they rounded off.

Gibbs and McGee quickly cleared the rest of the house, where they found the body of Kamal lying in the attic. Coming back down stairs he ordered McGee to call Ducky.

"I said freeze!" Tony yelled again.

Gibbs made his way over to the younger agent, lowered his weapon but kept it primed and ready for action at a moments warning. He placed his injured hand on the younger agents shoulder, "let her do this DiNozzo!" He said while his eyes never left the disputatious pair.

"Are you serious boss? Look at her, it's a wonder that she can still stand let alone fight."

"In Mossad they are trained to finish the job by any means necessary. She's already dealt with Kamal, let her finish what she started." Tony looked at his boss as if he had lost his mind, so he explained, "she once told me that, 'to live knowing you failed at something you were trained to do, can be a fate far worse then death'. Don't take this honor away from her by taking him out yourself," Tony just nodded but kept his glock aimed at Jeffrey's. "McGee?" he whispered to the younger agent, "call an ambulance too, but tell them to wait until we clear the scene before they come charging in here."

"Got it boss," he replied as he scurried out to the car to make the requested phone calls.

Loosing his patience, Jeffrey's made the first move which turned out to be a huge mistake. Waiting till the perfect moment she then spun around. Lifting her leg her foot made contact with the side of his face. The heavy impact flicked his head to the side. Unconsciousness claiming him before he hit the tiled floor with a thud. She stood hunched over in wait, preparing for another attack. Once she was certain he wouldn't get up, she finally let gravity take over, and dropped to her knees. The sudden impact jarred her extremely abused ribs, sending forth a spray of crimson red to the floor before her.

"Oh God," Gibbs rushed over and caught her before she fell face first to the floor, "McGee where's that ambulance," he yelled as he cradled Ziva in his arms.

Tony checked the pulse of the AWOL Lieutenant and found a fairly strong one. Taking some zip ties he cuffed the suspects wrists before he pulled out another set and bounded him to the rail of the stairs. He then ran over to Gibbs and Ziva, cut the bindings from her wrists before taking off his Jacket. He rolled it up, and placed it on the ground while Gibbs gently lowered her shaking cold body. "ETA 5 minutes boss," Tony and Gibbs heard over their ear wigs.

"Where's this blood coming from Tony?" Gibbs barked as he used his own jacket to wipe her blood covered torso.

"There boss, shit she has a deep knife wound that's bleeding, and a GSW site near it."

Running into the dilapidated lounge room he grabbed a throw rug off the couch. Sliding to a halt at her side he gently rapped it around her while Tony kept pressure on the profusely bleeding wound.

"Hold on Zee we've got you now. Your going to be just fine!" Gibbs whispered as he cradled her hand.

"Water," she whispered before she started to cough. Gibbs helped her to sit a little as more blood spilled from her quivering blue lips.

"We can't give you anything hun. You have internal bleeding."

"Cold, so cold," she hacked out. She was shaking so much due to the freezing conditions, that and the fact that she was almost fully naked with two of her male team mates didn't help, but Gibbs scooted over so that he was sitting behind her and he pulled her onto his lap to share body heat. He wrapped his arms around her waist, avoiding the area where Tony was stemming the flow of precious life giving fluid. He kissed her bruised cheek gently before placing his cheek against hers.

"Hey boss, I found that deuce military vehicle in the shed out the back. It looks as though all the crates are still intact," McGee said as he crouched on the floor and ran his fingers through Zivas cold, wet, limp hair. "Hey Ziva Diva. You had us all so worried, we thought you were dead."

She offered him a small smile but it quickly turned into a frown as she closed her eyes and grimaced in pain.

"Zee stay with us," Tony started to panic as he felt her rigid muscles suddenly slacken and relax. "Ziva?"

"Ziva you have to stay awake," Gibbs gave her a shake which in turn caused her to cry out in pain due to her still dislocated shoulder that still held the protruding knife, "Oh god I'm sorry Zee just don't close your eyes."

"The ambulance are on their way, just talk to us, ok?" Pleaded McGee.

Turning her head so she could look at Gibbs she started to speak, "I-I-I'm s-s-s-sor-y J-J-Jethr-o," she mumbled out through her violently shaking mouth as she lost the fight for consciousness. The once exuberant Israeli was now slumped, encompassed tightly in the older agent arms.

"Ziva!" her three team mates corused at the same time, but only relaxed when Tony declared that she was still breathing.

After what seemed like hours they finally heard the siren of the ambulance.

**THE NEXT MORNING  
****BETHESDA NAVAL HOSPITAL  
EMERGENCY DEPARTMENT  
0945 ZULU**

"Ziva David?" called the doctor from the front desk.

"Here!" stated Gibbs as he arose from the chair and went to the nurse. "I'm Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Your her next of kin yes?" she questioned.

"Yeah, how is she?"

The nurse was about to answer when a squeal from down the hall turned their attention to the new comers. "How is she? How is she?" Abby threw her self into Gibbs' arms. "We came as soon as we could. Tony and McGee just finished processing the scene and all the evidence has been taken care of. So how is she?" she powered on.

"We were just about to find out!" he greeted Tony, McGee, Ducky and the Director as well who had just shown up.

"Well after she was airlifted to our hospital from Sentara, we immediately took her to theatre to repair the small tare in her collapsed lung, that was caused by one of her 7 broken ribs. The gun shot wound to her abdomen was taken care of in there as well. The bullet nipped her small intestine which caused some intestinal fluid to seep into the abdominal cavity. We cleaned it the best we could but we have to keep an eye out for any signs of infection, so we have her on some pretty strong antibiotics and pain killers. We did an exploration surgery on the knife wound and we are pleased to say that it did not penetrate the peritoneal cavity, which is excellent news. Her dislocated shoulder has been set back into place, we have strapped it to keep it immobile as the slightest bump will more then likely cause further injury. We removed the knife that was embedded in it as well, it looks fine but we will have to check in the up coming weeks whether or not she will need therapy. The majority of the cuts on her torso will heal on their own, but there was a couple that needed a few stitches. An X-ray of her chest revealed 2nd grade pneumonia and she is hooked up to some strong antibiotics for that as well. Considering the information that was passed on to me, about the location of where and how they kept her it's amazing that she lasted this long. She must be a fighter," the nurse finished.

"Oh she is. So can we see her please?" begged Abby.

"She's up in her room at the moment and our surgeon has requested that only family members or next of kin are allowed in, at least until this afternoon as she is under observation."

**ZIVA DAVIDS ROOM  
LEVEL 4, ROOM 477  
1400 ZULU**

"Excuse me nurse, should she still be asleep?" Gibbs asked starting to get worried.

"She has gone though a lot over the last 36 hours or so!" she answered as she wrote something down in one of Ziva's charts. "She's on a strong cocktail of medication but the Doctor expects that she should wake up in the next hour or so. They have taken her off the sedation meds to wake her up as they need to ask a few medical questions which they can't do while she is out for the count. I'll just be at the nurses station if you need anything Special Agent Gibbs."

He just nodded as he pulled a chair closer to her bed. Gently he caressed her hand in both of his. "Come on Ziva, I want to see that beautiful smile of yours. The one that brightens my day, the one that makes me want to come into work just so I can see you." Using his hands he maneuvered hers so that he could press her palm to his cheek. Closing his eyes at the feel of her deadly but soft hands, he reveled in the moment. Sighing he placed a chaste kiss to her palm before replacing it back on his stubbly face. Keeping his eyes closed he allowed himself to drift back over the last day and a half. His worst nightmare repeated. The crash. Thinking that she was dead. The relief of finding her alive. No one in his team had slept a wink until they were sure that she was going to be ok. He had ordered them to get a few hours of rest behind their desks but Tony and McGee had declined. Both voicing their opinions on how much time they would be waisting. Time Ziva didn't have. God he was proud of them.

His head started to drop out of tiredness, so still keeping skin to skin contact he lowered his head to rest on the bed beside her hip, and he let exhaustion claim him.

30 minutes later Ziva awoke dazed and confused. She wasn't in pain or cold for that matter, and she noticed that when her vision cleared, she found herself in a crisp white room. The sound of annoying beeps, swishes and buzzers made her realize that she was finally safe in a hospital. Feeling an odd sensation of something prickly and warm on her hand brought her attention down to the limb, where she found Gibbs. She decided to relish in the moment and study him. _'He must be in deep sleep', _she thought as she gently removed her hand from his tight grasp. She smiled as an Idea formed in her mind. Ever so slowly she raised a pointed finger and tenderly ran the tip of it along his cheek, quickly moving it away when one of his came up to swish at the annoying itch. She did it over and over again, and still he didn't wake. This time she started at the crook of his neck, softly dancing over his pulse point causing him to groan. Finally she made it to his cheek. Having had enough of the annoying insect that kept landing on his face, he brought up his hand, and while still asleep he slapped his cheek. The sharp sting brought him abruptly out of his nap and sent him to the floor in a, take cover, I'm under attack mode.

Doing a quick glance around he replaced his weapon behind his back and stood up, and for the first time noticing that Ziva was propped up in bed smiling like a Cheshire cat. "Ziva? Oh thank god are you ok?" he quickly pulled his chair back in position and sat down.

"I'm sorry," she started to laugh but it quickly turned into a coughing fit and she clasped her hands over the thick bandage that covered her multiple injuries.

"Hey just breath ok, just breath, I'm going to get the nurse in here they wanted to ask you some questions," he kissed the knuckles on her hand, placed it gently on the bed and left to find someone to help.

The nurse finally left after re-administering Ziva's pain meds, "I should probably go now. You need your rest and I feel like I'm in one of Tony's movies, 'Night of the living dead'." He bent over to kiss her on the cheek but she moved her head at the last minute to see what he was doing. Both sets of eyes opened in surprise as their lips met for their first kiss. Well it wasn't one that they would remember as it ended as quickly as it started and they both pulled back in shock. "I'm sorry I, I," Ziva just smiled at him. Lifting her hand she grabbed his shirt and brought him forcibly back down, so they were looking eye to eye. "Do you remember what I told you about being a Mossad Officer?" She asked with all the seriousness she could muster.

"You might, ahhh, have to," he cleared his throat, "remind me."

"In Mossad we are trained to finish the job by all means necessary!" she said sultry.

His eyes kept drifting down to her pink plump lips as he watched her run her tongue over the bottom bit of flesh. "Am I just a job to you Officer David?" his husky voice grounded out.

"Oh you are so much more then a job to me Special Agent Gibbs! Or do you prefer sir?" she nipped at his lips that had moved closer to her as she had spoken.

"As long as you finish your job Ziva," he paused as he delicately brushed his knuckles across her cheek before bringing both hands up to cup the sides of her face, his fingers interlacing through her chocolate curls. "You can call me what ever you want!" he rushed out, as the call of her biting her lower lip became to much to handle, and he crushed her voluptuous firm flesh with his coffee tasting ones.

There was nothing gentle about this kiss. Both couldn't get enough of each other. Their tongues were in an aggressive battle of dominance. Tasting. Licking. Sucking. The need to have each other was so great, that if someone had walked into the room, they would have thought they had stepped into a wildlife documentary. 'The male species of the typical marine will rarely find a mate that is of equal strength. But in this case, a young assassin female, imported especially from Mossad in Israel, has staked her claim. If you watch closely you can see the exact moment that they dislocate their jaws and try to swallow each other whole'.

Gibbs, due to the worry of causing asphyxiation to Ziva broke the kiss first. Resting his forehead carefully on hers, they both gasped for much needed oxygen. Pulling away he took in the site of her, she was always beautiful to him, but now, now she was gorgeous. He looked at her facial features, apart from the bruise and a small cut, her face had been left relatively unscathed. Her lips were swollen and slightly parted. Her desire filled eyes were the darkest brown he had ever seen. And the best part of it was, that she was all his. "Wow," she finally managed as she calmed her breathing, silently thanking the heavy painkillers that she was on other wise the pain would have been to intense.

"Yeah," he panted out. God why didn't he do this earlier, two whole years of ignoring the want and need that his body pleaded for. One look at her pleasure filled face made him want to take her right now, the need was becoming to great.

"Ziva?" he whispered. "If I don't leave now, I'm not going to be able to stop myself!"

"Just stay until I fall asleep please!" she forced out as the sedation that she had been given was finally setting in. He nodded and walked around to the other side of the bed, took of his shoes and climbed in beside her. He delicately place his arm across her abdomen making sure to avoid her many wounds and he watched as she shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep. He wasn't sure how long he laid there for, but soon his eyes closed as well.

10 minutes later there was a noise at the door as Ducky, Director Sheppard, McGee, DiNozzo and Abby entered the hospital room. "Oh. My. God!" Abby said quietly as she took in the sleeping pair before them. "Did any of you know about this? The boss man and Ziva? This is sooo great," she looked at each of her team mates. Jenny and Tony looked at each other and smiled.

"They've had a rough couple of days, lets leave them to get some rest, they both need it," Ducky stated as he pushed the gawking group out into the hall.

"What are you laughing at Tony?" questioned McGee as they made their way to the elevators.

"Can you imagine what their sex would be like?" Asked Tony as if he was talking about the weather.

"I don't want to imagine them doing anything like that Tony!" McGee shook his head trying to get the image out of his head.

"Oh come on McPrudie. Just think about it," the group looked at him with shocked expressions and was about to explain before Abby blurted it out first.

"Oh I get you. 'Mr and Mrs Smith'!"

**TBC**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and let me know.

Oh the next chapter will be the rating of **M**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone this is the last chapter so please review and let me know what you thought of it.

As you might know this is the big M chapter, I tried to go in depth but I didn't want to make it so it would get taken off this website so it's detailed but sweet.

I would also like to thank those of you who left reviews, it gave me the inspiration to continue to write. So thanks again!

:o)

**LEROY JETHRO GIBBS' HOUSE  
5 WEEKS LATER  
1930 ZULU**

Gibbs was down in his basement trying to concentrate on sanding his boat. But ever since that kiss in the hospital, all he had been able to think about was Ziva, and the feel of her plump lips against his. They had decided to hold off on any, 'physical activity', and wait until she was well before they explored their new found relationship. So after 5 weeks in the hospital she had finally been allowed to leave, and Ducky had insisted that he be the one to drive her home. So here he was waiting for her to arrive. She was nearly fully recovered from her injuries but was still a bit week due to a raging infection that had raced through her body 2 weeks earlier, but she was alive and safe and that was all that mattered. Gibbs had offered to take care of her until she she was ready to be by her self, she had objected of course saying that she would be fine, but his insistence eventually paid off and she had relented.

Nearly sanding a hole in the side of his boat due to lack of concentration, he sighed and turned away placing the object on the wooden bench. Tipping out a bottle full of screws he went to pour himself a drink, when two petite arms encircled around his waist. He jumped slightly as he never even heard her enter his home. "You never cease to amaze me!" he murmured as he rubbed his hands over her arms.

"Oh, and why is that?" she questioned.

"You avoided every squeaky floor board and every creaky step, you are injured and yet you still managed to sneak up on me!" He turned in her arms as he placed his around her.

"I am Mossad, it is what I do. I would not be alive today if I was not good at it," she said seriously before she placed her lips beside his ear and whispered, "either that, or you are just getting old, yes?" He was about to retort a reply, but he caught the small smirk pulling at her lips, the twinkle in her eyes and new that she was just trying to get him to bite. So he changed the subject to one that would more then likely decided their fate for tonight.

"So, what did the Doctor have to say?" he questioned.

"Besides still being a little week, she gave me a clean bill of health."

"Really?" he said hoarsely.

"Really! So what did you have planned for me?" she said seductively.

"This for starters," he gently brushed a few chocolate curls behind her ear before slowly lowering his mouth to hers. The kiss was soft and gentle, just a small little peck then he pulled away. Looking into her eyes he sent her a silent question asking permission to proceed, and she nodded in answer. This time as he brought his mouth back down to hers he held nothing back. For a moment though, he just reveled in the feel of her beautiful voluptuous lips on his. Then ever so softly he ran his tongue over her lower lip asking for entrance and in no time the two muscles were frantically twisting and rubbing against each other in a battle of dominance, marine verses assassin. One of his hands started to massage the soft ringlets that formed at the nape of her neck while his other moved down to her hip and pulled her flush against him, a small whimper escaped her throat before she could stop it, and she felt him smirk against her lips. _'Two can play at this game', _She thought as she let her hands roam over his back before resting both on his behind, squeezing gently before returning the favour by aggressively pulling his lower half to meet hers, this time causing him to groan. Breaking the kiss she smirked back at him, "pay back is a bitch, yes?" she questioned smugly before shivering a little.

"Yeah! Are you cold?" he asked as he rubbed her arms to warm them.

"A little. I don't think I will ever get used to the weather in Washington." Wordlessly he grabbed her hand and led her upstairs, passing the linen closet he grabbed several blankets before continuing on to his lounge room. After lighting a fire in his fire place, he proceeded to lay down two of the thick mink blankets. Clasping her hand in his, he pulled her down to the floor in front of the warming glow.

"That better?" he questioned softly.

"Much," she replied.

"It's snowing again," nodding his direction to the window where the soft delicate ice crystal's were drifting down.

"MmmHmm."

Cupping her cheek he couldn't help but stare at her, "what?" she questioned uncomfortably under his intense ice blue gaze.

"Just looking," he whispered as he continued to study her face.

"At what?" hushed Ziva, thinking that if she spoke too loud it would break the serene setting.

"You. God you are so beautiful," he watched as a blush crept over her face. Biting her bottom lip she looked down at a loose thread that she had started to pluck at.

Grasping her chin between his thumb and finger he brought her face up to his, "you are beautiful, and your all mine," he smiled as he brought their lips in for another prodigious kiss.

Ending the kiss with an audible pop, she started to rub her hands down his back until she found the hem of his shirt, and in one swift move pulled it up, over his head. She lent back to admire the marine in front of her. His body was astounding for his age and she couldn't help but want to touch every inch of his exposed skin. So she did. Gibbs just sat and watched as she studied him. She ran her fingers gently over the slight peppering of hair that she found on his chest. Her fingers danced across his well defined abdominal muscles that clenched in anticipation at her touch. He couldn't help but close his eyes and gulp every time the palm of her hand passed ever so gently over his nipple. Moving the palm of her hand up to his shoulder she delicately traced the bullet wound scar that her half brother had caused.

Seeing the guilty look in her eyes he reached for her hand, raised it to his mouth, and gently kissed each knuckle causing her to look at him. "Don't blame your self for your brothers actions," he whispered softly.

"It should never of happened!" she murmured back.

"Then we would never of happened," it was silent for a few minutes and only the crackle of the fire burning before them was heard, before he smiled at her, "Now where were we?" Bringing his head down for a kiss he let his hands run from her shoulders down to the first button on her shirt. Kissing his way from her mouth down over the pulse points on her neck, his lips quickly followed the same path his fingers had just made as her shirt fell to the floor. "Now it's my turn," he mumbled.

Sitting back on his knees it was his turn to soak up the golden goddess before him. "Bra!" he ordered, and watched with a satisfied smirk as she obeyed, by placing her hands behind her back and released the bindings that hid her expansive flesh. "Beautiful," he murmured as he reached out, cupped a breast and ran his calloused thumb over the now taut bud. Placing a hand behind her, he gently eased her down so she was laying on her back on the blankets. The luminous glow of flames from the fire danced around Ziva's golden frame, accentuating her feminine form. Her chocolate coloured hair was dark in contrast to the white soft rug as it fanned out around her.

Resting on his elbow he laid down beside her and ran his fingers tenderly over her smooth skin, stopping occasionally to tease a nipple, trace a scar, or run his fingers just under the waist band of her form fitting jeans. His control was beginning to falter, he wanted her now. Touch was no longer enough, he wanted to taste, he needed to quench his thurst. If she wasn't still recovering from her injuries, he would have already had her slammed up against the wall, leaving a trail of destruction behind them. _'Maybe next time', _he thought as he smirked inwardly. That was the type of women he pictured her to be, rough yet compassionate, strong yet delicate, demanding yet submissive. But every women likes to be pampered every now and then, and that's how he wanted their first time to be, tender, caring and loving. So slowly lowering his head he pulled the pink sensitive rosette into his mouth and suckled hungrily. Arching her back Ziva gasped at the sensation caused by the new contact.

Unable to just lay there, she brought her hands up, ran her fingers through his silver hair and pressed more of her flesh into his open mouth. She shivered in delight as he moved to continue his assult on her other breast.

The coolness hitting her damp buds combined with the warmth and heat of the flames set her body on fire. Desire and need took over all other thoughts as her hands moved swiftly down to the button and Zipper on his pants. Struggling to get her fingers to comply in undoing the item of clothing, Gibbs brought his hands down to help. Letting out a feral growl she slapped his hands away, gave a quick flick, and the clatter of the tiny button was heard as it skimmed across the wooden floor boards on the other side of the room. Gibbs couldn't help but laugh at the look of victory that washed over Ziva's features.

"Impatient are we?" he questioned as his hands continued to roam over her exposed skin.

"I am on a mission and no obstacle in my path, big or small, will stop me from completing it!"

"Oh, and what mission is that?" he smirked down at her.

"You will just have to see, yes?" she smiled as she trailed a finger from his throat down between his hard pecks, circled around his belly button before slipping under the cotton of his boxer shorts to grasp at his long length. Giving it a little squeeze she watched as his eyes darkened with need, and a small groan rumbled free from his throat.

"Yes," he mumbled as she started to move her hand. "I am looking forward to it."

Ziva was enjoying herself so much that it took her a few minutes to realise that Gibbs had already undone her jeans and was in the process of ripping them from her ankles.

Tossing the item of clothing to the floor he lifted her foot up to his lips and kissed her toes tenderly, before making his way with his mouth, along her calf muscle, behind the knee, to the inside of her thighs. Repeating the process on the other leg before quickly and swiftly divesting her of her nickers.

Taking a few minutes, he took the time to look over at his curvaceous exotic rose, laying uncovered, and fully exposed just for him. The marine in his pants was now at full attention and awaiting its orders, so feeling claustrophobic due to the tightness of his pants, he hurriedly pulled them off flicking them across the room. His large length finally sprang forth, standing naked and proud for it's commanding officer.

Coming to rest between her open legs he kissed her lips before making his way down, paying attention to her heaving breasts before continuing on below her belly button. Ziva moaned in appreciation as he finally feasted upon her pink moist flesh between her thighs. Using two fingers he circled her entrance before thrusting them into her hot wet core. "Ohhhh," Ziva managed to ground out as she could already feel the tingling sensation start to build in her lower abdomen. He teased and taunted her by bringing her close to release before pulling back, not letting her go over the edge of ecstasy. "Gibbs, I can't last much longer . . . . I need you . . . . . . I want to feel you inside me . . . . NOW!" she demanded as she grabbed and pulled him to her for a scorching kiss. The intense need only built within her as she tasted her sweet nectar on his lips.

Gibbs didn't need to be told twice, he didn't know how long he could last for either, as this exact moment was something that had assaulted his fantasies for the last 2 years. Just knowing that this was about to happen nearly made him loose it.

Making sure he wasn't hurting her he carefully impaled his throbbing length into her engorged flesh, gently taking his time so she could get used to his size. Kissing her passionately, he started to move within her, slow and skillfully, hitting her bundle of nerves with every advance of his hips. Their tongues and pelvises meeting each other, thrust for thrust.

"God I love you Ziva," he murmured as his mouth moved to a lascivious point on her throat. He stopped what he was doing in shock, only just realising that he had said it out loud.

"And I love you Jethro," he sighed in relief and started moving again when he had heard her whispered reply. Then putting on a more demanding tone she ordered, "Now move it gunny, or I'll be forced to take immediate action!"

"Yes Ma'am!" he gave her a mock salute, but still he kept the pace slow.

"Do not call me Ma'am!" she forced out as she bucked her hips trying to encourage him to plunge faster.

"Or what Officer David," he teased with a smirk. The smile was wiped off his face when she hooked her leg over his hip and rolled them over so that she was on top with his hands pinned above his head. He new he could over power her, but he let her take control.

"Or you will pay," she nipped at his lips when he brought them up to meet hers for a kiss, "ah, ah, ah, you disobeyed a direct order Gunny, you need to be punished." Bringing her head down she grazed her teeth over his nipples causing Gibbs' breath to hitch. Biting the flesh covering his collar bone hard caused him to growl in both pain and pleasure. Licking the indentations left by her teeth she then blew softly over the small wound, earning yet another low grumble from the hard arse marines throat. Grounding her hips hard into him was going to leave bruises but he didn't care as the feeling of immanent release was building quickly and he new by her uncontrolled movements that she too was close. Moving his thumb down to her mound he ran the digit over her clit and a loud whimper from her broke free. "Come with me Jethro, please," she begged as she started to quiver and shake around him. She brought her mouth down to his, kissing away her scream as she climaxed. The feel of her tightening internal muscles were enough to make him spiral out of control and he spilt ribbons of hot white seed into her, her muscles contracting over and over again, milking him for all he had.

Eventually exhaustion called out to them and they layed side by side cuddling each other, naked and saited by the fire as the snow continued to fall outside.

Laying with her head on his bare chest she hummed a song as she traced her fingers over his sweat covered skin.

"What song is that hun?" he murmured as his own fingers ran up and down her back.

"Just a song that reminds me of us, like this, right now."

"Sing it to me please," he whispered as his eyes drifted shut, "You have such a stunning voice."

Smiling she started to sing to him.

"Memories we share together,  
Moments no one else can know,  
I will keep them close to me,  
Never let them go........

Once you filled my hands with roses,  
Then you gave your heart to me,  
When our kiss had followed this,  
love was meant to be........

Time goes by, and the snow is drifting,  
Slowly in the sky, Cold, Cold nights,  
As you lie beside me,  
I can hear your heart beat........

You have lost yourself in dreaming,  
I have lost myself in you,  
Now we lie beneath the sky,  
Stars and midnight blue........

Stars and midnight blue."

Finishing the song she lent in, kissed him tenderly on his lips and whispered, "Te amo Jethro."

He murmered his response as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep, "Te amo my beautiful Ziva."

**THE END.......**

Please let me know if you liked it or not.

The song is called Stars and Midnight blue and its from the CD, 'Anja, and winter comes'. (Just in case you want to know.)

I'm thinking of starting another Gibbs/Ziva story as there are no where near enough of them. If anyone knows of some good sites to visit please let me know.

**THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL THAT TOOK THE TIME TO READ MY STORY :O)**


End file.
